


The Evil Queen & The Cat

by Paori



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paori/pseuds/Paori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un sort de Rumplestiltskin, une mauvaise journée pour Emma et un nouveau compagnon pour Regina. Si tout ce qu'il fallait pour toucher le cœur de l'Evil Queen était un petit félin compréhensif ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoFinette](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FoFinette).



> Je reposte cette story (trouvable sur FF) ici pour la rendre téléchargeable à qui la veut =).

**Prologue :**

Bon ok, c'était carrément une mauvaise idée... Rentrer dans la boutique de Gold et le traiter de vieux magicien décérébré en le menaçant avec une épée ? Clairement pas son moment le plus intelligent. Mais il fallait la comprendre, cet idiot de Rum... Rumch... Rumptin... Rum-quelque-chose l'avait bien cherché en foutant la merde dans la ville ! Sérieusement, elle passait maintenant plus de temps à surveiller les citoyens pour leur éviter de se tuer avec la magie qui traînait dans l'air qu'à faire son vrai boulot de Shérif ! Alors, après avoir dû descendre Leroy d'un lampadaire parce qu'il avait excédé la Blue Fairy, puis empêcher Marco d'étrangler la dite fée car elle refusait de l'aider à retrouver Pinocchio, le tout dans un état d'épuisement total car elle avait passé la nuit précédente à traquer Ruby, aka le grand méchant loup, dans les bois, oui elle avait craqué... Mais rien qu'un tout petit peu ! Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait prévu de vraiment trancher la tête de Gold ! Elle voulait juste lui remettre les points sur les "i", rien d'autre. Et maintenant elle se retrouvait à déambuler sur le trottoir, incapable de conduire sa propre voiture, pour se rendre à la maison de l'ennemie jurée de sa mère, la seule personne capable de l'aider dans l'état actuel des choses...

Emma s'assit devant la porte de Regina pour attendre patiemment que celle-ci sorte, en espérant qu'elle ait assez de bonté en elle pour utiliser sa magie et régler la situation...

* * *

Regina commença à avancer, son café à la main, la nuit était déjà tombée, l'hiver ne s'était pas fait attendre cette année... Elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre de son salon pour vérifier qu'aucune fée, qu'aucun nain ou aucun autre super copain de Snow ne soit embusqué devant sa porte... Lorsque elle fut rassurée, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, elle avait pris l'habitude de faire ça tous les soirs, sortir et vérifier qu'aucun piège magique, ou non, n'avait été disposé autour de chez elle. Vous n'imagineriez pas tout ce que les "gentils" des contes de fées étaient capable de faire quand ils avaient quelqu'un dans le nez... Elle ouvrit sa porte en reculant d'un pas. La dernière fois, un seau entier de charbon en poudre lui était tombé dessus... Ce cher Leroy, toujours aussi imaginatif... Lorsque rien ne tomba, elle regarda son jardin en se contentant de balayer la scène de sa main. La fumée violette s'enroula autour de sa boite aux lettres et déclencha le piège qui lui était destiné, faisant exploser son mobilier en mille morceaux. Elle poussa un soupir et, d'un mouvement ascendant du poignet, fit monter une colonne de fumée qui répara aussitôt son bien. Ils étaient de plus en plus mesquins... Ce coup-là aurait pu gravement la blesser... Son regard se posa sur les étoiles une seconde. Elle aimait les observer longuement, mais le temps ne s'y prêtait plus. Elle but une gorgée de café chaud et sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Elle posa alors sa main sur la poignée de la porte et commença à la fermer en reculant d'un pas.

C'est ce pas qui changea sa vision de la scène et lui fit remarquer la tache rousse et blanche au bas de sa vision périphérique. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de quelque chose de dangereux, sinon son sortilège précédent l'aurait détruit, elle se pencha alors et sentit son cœur se serrer à la vision à ses pieds. Là, recroquevillé sur lui-même, se tenait un jeune chat roux grelottant de froid. L'ancienne Maire lança un regard vers l'extérieur une dernière fois avant de prendre délicatement l'animal dans ses bras et de refermer la porte.

Le pauvre félin était frigorifié, visiblement peu habitué à la vie en extérieur. Après avoir posé sa tasse dans l'évier, Regina pensa tout d'abord à vérifier ses oreilles à la recherche d'un tatouage, le chat n'était pas maigre et devait avoir des propriétaires. Pourtant rien... Il était trop tard pour déposer l'animal chez le vétérinaire et vérifier s'il possédait une puce d'identification, elle décida donc de faire ça de la bonne vieille manière. Elle passa doucement sa main au-dessus de la nuque de l'animal, mais ne ressentit rien. Il n'y avait pas de puce, rien d'autre que des os, du sang, des muscles et autres organes internes. L'animal grelottait toujours et quelque chose dans cette situation toucha le cœur noirci de l'ancienne Reine. Elle serra le petit félin contre elle, essayant de lui transmettre sa chaleur. Sans jamais le lâcher, elle alla récupérer une grosse veste en laine qu'elle enfila rapidement. Elle posa le chat endormi contre son ventre et referma la veste autour de lui, ne laissant que sa tête sortir du vêtement. Ayant ainsi libéré ses mains, Regina s'activa dans la maison, récupérant la bouillotte qui lui avait tant servi lorsque Henry était malade, elle fit bouillir de l'eau et la remplit doucement, faisant attention à ne pas se brûler avec le liquide porté à ébullition. Une fois cela fait, elle resta un instant dans la cuisine à réfléchir au meilleur endroit où installer le chat. Elle ne voulait pas que le petit félin meure d'hypothermie et préférait le garder près d'elle. Elle se décida finalement à le monter dans sa chambre. Elle posa la bouillotte sur un oreiller dans son lit et repartit dans la salle de bain, son petit compagnon toujours lové contre son ventre. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard et enroula l'objet bouillant dans une serviette, ne voulant pas brûler la frêle créature qu'elle avait prise sous son aile. Elle sortit ensuite délicatement l'animal de son pull et le posa sur l'oreiller, tout contre la bouillotte sur laquelle la petite forme se colla instinctivement dans son sommeil. L'ancienne Reine sourit, et remonta les couvertures sur le corps du chat, s'assurant que la chaleur reste là où elle devait aller. Après un instant d'hésitation, Regina s'éloigna du lit pour enfiler son pyjama. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle souleva légèrement les couvertures et s'allongea près de son nouveau compagnon, passant une main au-dessus de lui pour vérifier ses constantes vitales. Rassurée, elle s'endormit, se sentant moins seule pour la première fois depuis des années.

* * *

Les yeux d'Emma s'ouvrirent doucement avant de se refermer instinctivement. Elle était épuisée et n'avait qu'une seule envie : rester lovée dans les couvertures le plus longtemps possible jusqu'à ce que son réveil sonne. Et un réveil sonna bien, sauf que ce n'était pas le sien ! Ses yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément alors que les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient. Elle avait attendu Mlle Mills devant sa porte et se rappelait avoir vu la nuit tomber sans que celle-ci ne sorte de chez elle. Elle avait eu froid... Tellement froid... Elle se souvenait s'être roulée en boule devant la porte et puis plus rien... Elle avait dû s'endormir là... Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi elle sentait des draps autour d'elle ni pourquoi sa vision était aussi flou ! La jeune Shérif avait les yeux bien ouverts, mais était incapable de voir autre chose que cette forme blanche floue... Elle sentit le sol ? Le lit ? Ce sur quoi elle était allongée, bouger comme s'il s'agissait d'un tremblement de terre et maudit sa petite taille récemment obtenue grâce à cet enfoiré de Gold. Le bruit du réveil s'arrêta comme il était venu et sa vision commença à changer alors qu'un air froid se glissait dans son dos...

* * *

Regina souleva les draps à côté d'elle après avoir arrêté son réveil. Elle n'en avait plus besoin mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle devait contrôler sa vie et être prête en toute circonstance. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les grands ovales émeraudes que le petit chat posa sur elle au moment où sa tête apparut. Elle y lut la peur et la détresse de l'animal. Ce qu'il avait vécu ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle savait ce que c'était que de se retrouver seule et abandonnée. Elle parla donc d'une voix douce et tendre en tendant la main vers la petite boule rousse.

-Là, doucement... Je ne vais pas te faire de mal...

Elle vit les muscles de l'animal se durcir, mais il ne prit pas une position offensive lorsque ses doigts se posèrent sur son pelage. Elle les fit glisser sur la fourrure maintenant chaude d'une manière qu'elle espérait rassurante.

-Tu dois avoir faim... Viens...

Regina ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression que le chat la comprenait, elle le lisait dans ses yeux. Elle éloigna sa main et s'assit sur le bord du lit avant de se tourner vers l'animal qui tentait de se lever sans y parvenir. Son regard se fit triste alors qu'elle se levait pour faire le tour du lit.

* * *

Bon... Visiblement Regina la prenait pour un vrai chat... Merde ! Emma n'avait pas prévu ça... Elle pensait qu'en la voyant, l'Evil Queen sentirait la magie ou un truc du genre et comprendrait qu'elle n'était pas un vulgaire félin... Mais bon, la brune avait raison et la Shérif était morte de faim. Quand Gold l'avait transformée elle n'avait rien eu le temps de manger d'autre que son petit déjeuner... Alors la proposition de Regina, même s'il s'agissait de pâté, croquettes ou autre truc peu ragoutant du genre, c'était toujours mieux que rien !

Emma essaya de se lever sur ses pattes mais ressentit aussitôt une douleur dans ses coussinets et se laissa retomber sans ménagement sur le matelas. Bon, la petite marche de cinq kilomètres entre chez Gold et Regina n'avait peut-être pas fait que lui aérer l'esprit.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle avait dormit dans le lit de la Maire Mills... Et avec elle... Si elle n'avait pas été sous forme féline, elle était sûre qu'un sourire moqueur se serait dessiné sur ses lèvres à l'idée de l'Evil Queen découvrant cela. Mais la Shérif n'eut pas le temps de s'amuser plus à cette idée car elle se sentait soulevée délicatement par les mains douces de Regina qui la porta contre sa poitrine. Bah... C'était toujours mieux que de se retrouver bloquée chez Leroy, au moins Regina sentait bon, avait la peau douce et des manières délicates contrairement à la moitié des habitants de cette ville... Emma posa ses pattes avant sur l'épaule de l'ancienne Reine afin de se sentir plus stable et la femme qui la tenait dans ses bras se mit à sourire en sentant l'animal se caler contre elle.

Elles descendirent les escaliers dans cette position et la brune posa la petite boule rousse sur le comptoir de la cuisine avant de se retourner pour lancer la machine à café.

-Ne t'habitue pas trop à ça.

La voix de Regina surprit Emma alors que celle-ci avait instinctivement commencé à se lécher la cuisse... Beurk. Elle reporta donc son attention sur la femme qui s'affairait maintenant à faire bouillir de l'eau en sortant du riz d'un placard. Alors comme ça la Méchante Reine qui effrayait tout le monde parlait aux chats ? Vachement terrifiant ! La Shérif se mit à rire, mais seul un ronronnement puissant sortit de sa gorge.

La brune s'approcha d'elle en l'entendant et fit glisser sa main de la tête jusqu'en bas du dos du chat dans un geste qui surprit agréablement Emma. Saloperie d'instinct animal...

-Et bien... On dirait que tu te plais ici à en juger par ton ronronnement...

Regina leva les yeux en réfléchissant, ses doigts parcourant distraitement le pelage d'Emma qui se laissait faire en ronronnant un peu plus à son grand désespoir intérieur.

-Vu que tu n'es pas identifié, je pourrais toujours te garder si personne ne met d'affiches pour te chercher... La maison est grande...

Emma roula des yeux, enfin c'est ce que ça aurait donné si elle avait été humaine. Mlle Mills se sentait obligée de justifier d'une excuse qu'elle voulait un chat... Même au chat lui-même...

Regina se retourna pour que le félin ne la voit pas rougir et fouilla le réfrigérateur. Elle y trouva un reste de poulet qu'elle sortit. Après avoir coupé un filet, elle le jeta dans une poêle bien chaude avant de ranger le reste et de sortir quelques légumes, au passage, qu'elle laissa cuire avec la viande. La cafetière sonna à cet instant et elle ne prit que le temps de mettre le riz dans l'eau bouillante avant de se servir une grosse tasse de la boisson fumante. Elle but une gorgée et posa le contenant à côté du chat sur le comptoir. Elle se retourna un instant pour touiller sa préparation et lorsqu'elle voulut jeter un regard à l'animal, elle le surprit en train de laper son café. Elle se précipita sur lui et lui enleva la tasse.

-Désolé mon ami, mais ça n'est pas pour toi...

Elle reposa la tasse, cette fois-ci devant ses ustensiles de cuisine, sur le plan de travail à l'opposé de l'animal. Un instant plus tard, elle essorait le riz et le mélangeait à la viande et aux légumes finement coupés. Elle sortit une assiette et mit une petite dose de sa mixture dedans avant de ranger le reste dans une boite hermétique. Elle fouilla un autre placard et y prit un bol qu'elle remplit d'eau avant de le poser, ainsi que l'assiette, devant son nouveau compagnon.

Emma resta un moment interdite devant son petit-déjeuner. Regina venait de cuisiner pour elle... Pour un putain de chat ! Cette femme n'était clairement pas aussi monstrueuse qu'on pouvait le dire d'elle... La brune, elle, observait son petit félin qui ne touchait pas à son assiette... Si elle le gardait elle allait devoir investir dans des gamelles, une litière, des jouets... Mon dieu ! Il fallait qu'elle aille faire des courses, en particulier pour la litière... L'ancienne Maire avança la main pour enlever l'assiette au chat, prête à lui préparer autre chose, lorsque le félin se jeta sur la nourriture et commença à manger goulûment. La brune rit doucement et l'animal leva la tête à ce son, de la nourriture collé partout sur les moustaches.

-La dernière fois que j'ai vu quelqu'un manger aussi salement, c'était notre Shérif !

En s'entendant comparée à elle-même Emma plongea ses grands yeux verts dans ceux bruns en face d'elle.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, tes yeux ont la même nuance émeraude que les siens...

La femme tourna autour de l'animal et souleva sa queue en s'exclamant.

-Une femelle !

La Shérif fit un bon en arrière et recula doucement en fixant la brune en face d'elle. Regina ne venait pas juste de faire ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle venait de faire ? Hein ? Elle ne venait pas de la regarder à cet endroit là ? Emma était mortifiée... Mais plus que tout, elle avait faim. Elle fit donc quelques pas vers son assiette et le rire de Regina se fit plus fort.

-Oh et cette démarche de cow-boy ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé le nom parfait pour toi...

Emma prit une bouché en roulant intérieurement des yeux et faillit s'étouffer quand l'ancienne Maire la nomma enfin. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait voulu rire ou pleurer... Sûrement les deux...

-Miss Swan !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Regina se sentait légère maintenant qu'elle avait Miss Swan. Enfin, pas la Shérif grossière, sa chatte ! Même si quelqu'un venait la réclamer, elle n'était plus si sûre de rendre l'animal. Après tout, ses anciens propriétaires l'avaient laissée dans le froid au point qu'elle avait failli mourir d'hypothermie devant sa porte d'entrée. Ça faisait quoi ? Tout au plus quelques heures qu'elle avait ramassé la chatte et elle sentait déjà un lien se tisser entre elles. Toutes deux abandonnées, oubliées, sans personne pour s'inquiéter de leur sort.

Elle s'était assise à côté de l'animal pour prendre son petit-déjeuner avant de se retourner pour faire la vaisselle. Elle n'aimait pas laisser la crasse s'accumuler. Soudain, un miaulement la sortit de ses pensées et elle se retourna. Miss Swan avait disparue... Elle regarda partout dans la cuisine mais ne vit trace de l'animal nulle part. Un second miaulement retentit et Regina sortit de la pièce pour en suivre la provenance. Un autre et elle se dirigea vers le fond du couloir. Encore un et elle poussa la porte des toilettes pour découvrir sa chatte assise sur le rebord. Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras, l'ancienne Maire vit qu'elle avait fait ses besoins dans les toilettes et tira la chasse d'eau en souriant, son félin serré contre elle. Voilà qui réglait le problème de la litière.

-Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire ma chère, tu es certainement plus bienséante que ton homonyme !

Emma roula des yeux à la remarque. Pour qui Regina la faisait-elle passer ? Même humaine elle aurait utilisé les toilettes ! Et elle n'aurait pas eu à subir l'humiliation de devoir appeler son hôte pour tirer la chasse à sa place !

* * *

La journée se passa paisiblement et simplement. Regina n'utilisa pas une seule fois la magie, à la grande surprise d'Emma, et l'emmena partout avec elle. Après l'épisode des toilettes la brune avait été récupérer le journal devant sa porte et s'était empressée d'attraper sa chatte pour l'emmener avec elle dans son bureau. Emma s'était posée sur le tapis devant la cheminée et avait dormi alors que l'ancienne Maire lisait son quotidien en l'étudiant scrupuleusement.

Quand la Shérif avait ouvert un œil quelques heures plus tard elle l'avait trouvée penchée sur une feuille à noter des informations qu'elle récupérait du journal. Ça l'avait intriguée et, profitant de sa forme féline, elle était montée souplement sur les genoux de Regina en ronronnant pour jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle faisait. La femme avait souri et gratté Emma juste derrière l'oreille, si bien que la Shérif avait presque oublié pourquoi elle était venue. Se concentrant à nouveau, elle avait pu lire des chiffres, noms et statistiques associés à des tableaux. Regina continuait d'agir comme la Maire, remplissant la paperasse même si ce n'était plus son travail. Et maintenant que la jeune femme féline y pensait, personne n'avait repris le rôle de bureaucrate laissé vacant par l'autre femme suite à l'insistance des citoyens... Alors comme ça, Regina continuait de s'assurer de la pérennité de la ville dans l'ombre... De plus en plus Evil Queen... La blonde commençait à se dire que toutes ces histoires sur le passé de leur Maire, elle ne pouvait plus mettre ancienne devant le titre, n'était qu'une grosse connerie balancée aux enfants pour leur faire peur. Et ça avait marché ! Elle avait repris Henry à Regina sans raison, le petit ayant toujours été heureux avec elle... Honteuse d'elle, Emma s'était allongée sur les jambes de la femme qui la caressait toujours et avait fermé les yeux en ronronnant comme une excuse.

Lorsque l'heure du repas était arrivée, Regina avait doucement réveillé Emma et l'avait prise dans ses bras avant de descendre à la cuisine. Elle lui avait servi une autre assiette et s'était elle-même préparé quelques légumes accompagnés de poulet. Au dessert, la brune avait dégusté le riz au lait maison qu'elle avait préparé la veille et, d'un regard suppliant, la Shérif avait pu en goûter une cuillère.

Dans l'après-midi, Regina était repartie dans le bureau avec Emma sous le bras pour continuer sa paperasserie. Il était presque 16 heures lorsqu'elle avait fini dans un soupir. Après une hésitation, elle avait emmené la chatte avec elle dans la chambre d'Henry, intacte depuis plusieurs semaines que son fils lui avait été enlevé. Elle avait posé Emma sur le lit et s'était assise près d'elle, attrapant une peluche près de l'oreiller pour la serrer contre son cœur dans un état de désespoir qui brisa celui de la blonde.

-J'ai un fils Miss Swan... Son nom est Henry... Il ne vit pas chez moi actuellement, mais j'espère qu'en prouvant à cette ville que je ne suis pas un monstre on me le rendra... Peut-être...

Regina poussa un profond soupir et Emma se frotta à elle en ronronnant. Plus qu'elle ne la voyait, elle sentait la détresse de l'autre femme, encore un truc de chat sûrement...

-Il... Il est tout pour moi...

Une larme glissa sur sa joue.

-J'ai fait des choses horribles par le passé, mais lui... C'est la seule chose que j'ai réussi de ma vie.

Après ces simples mots, si honnêtes, Regina avait fondu en larmes, et Emma n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de se glisser dans ses bras pour lui apporter le réconfort, la compassion, la chaleur et la présence qui lui faisaient tant défaut. L'ancienne Reine était seule, terriblement seule et la Shérif lui avait arrachée la seule personne à avoir jamais été à ses côtés, son fils... Leur fils.

Emma n'était pas étrangère à la solitude, elle avait été seule la majorité de sa vie, ballottée de familles d'accueil en orphelinats sans jamais trouver un endroit qu'elle puisse appeler maison. Elle avait grandi sans s'attacher jamais et avait mûri sous le poids de la solitude. Elles n'étaient pas différentes, elle et Regina. Des femmes fortes à l'extérieur, mais si profondément blessées par leur passé que leur cicatrices les empêchaient de trouver le bonheur, réellement...

Elles étaient restées plusieurs heures comme ça, se réconfortant mutuellement, avant que Regina ne décide qu'il était temps de manger. Le repas fut rapide pour toutes les deux et elles se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le bureau de la brune, encore une fois. L'ancienne Reine avait pris un livre de sa copieuse bibliothèque et s'était assise dans un fauteuil en face de la cheminée. Emma avait hésité un instant avant de sauter sur les genoux de la femme qu'elle commençait à comprendre et à apprécier réellement. En moins d'une journée, elle avait redécouvert Regina Mills. Elle avait ouvert les yeux sur une personne tendre, passionnée et douce envers ses proches. Elle avait pu entrevoir l'innocence masquée par un mépris que la brune ne ressentait pas vraiment. Regina laissait ses barrières tomber car Miss Swan n'était qu'un animal, une créature profondément bonne et incapable de se retourner contre elle par mesquinerie. Et c'est sur ces pensées que la Shérif Emma Swan s'endormit en ronronnant paresseusement sous les caresses de Regina Mills, ennemie héréditaire de sa famille.

* * *

Emma ouvrit les yeux au petit matin, enfin, elle se sentie réveillée sans trouver la force de soulever ses paupières. Elle voulut se retourner sans vraiment réussir à assimiler pourquoi elle n'y arrivait pas, son cerveau n'était pas encore au meilleur de ses capacités à cette heure là. Son mouvement dû perturber l'inconscient de Regina, car la femme endormie resserra sa prise sur la chatte dans ses bras, et la jeune blonde comprit enfin ce qui lui arrivait lorsque sa joue entra en contact avec une surface douce et chaude. Elle ouvrit un œil surprit, puis le deuxième. Bah... Il y avait certainement pire que de se réveiller la tête coincée entre les seins de Regina Mills, non ? Emma roula intérieurement des yeux et tenta de se glisser hors de l'emprise de la brune mais celle-ci se contenta de resserrer encore un peu plus le piège de ses bras autour de la Shérif. Sérieusement ? Les chats n'étaient pas censés avoir une souplesse leur permettant de se sortir de n'importe où ? Bah non ! Parce que visiblement une Evil Queen Bisounours endormie était trop pour cette dite souplesse ! La blonde voulu soupirer, mais c'était encore un truc impossible dans ce foutu corps de matou. Alors elle se contenta de refermer les yeux et de se rendormir coller à la poitrine de Regina. Elle n'avait pas franchement d'autre choix de toute façon... Et puis, le parfum de la blonde n'était pas si désagréable que ça pour son odorat surdéveloppé...

* * *

Trois jours avaient passé, se déroulant toujours de la même manière que le premier. Regina n'avait même plus besoin de prendre son petit félin dans ses bras quand elle changeait de pièce, Miss Swan la suivait instinctivement. Pour Emma il s'agissait plus de s'occuper qu'autre chose et elle espérait secrètement qu'en passant plus de temps avec la magicienne, celle-ci comprendrait son léger problème d'identité. Pour l'instant c'était raté... Par contre, aucune des deux femmes n'auraient avoué sa dépendance à l'autre. Oui, Regina souriait dès qu'elle voyait sa petite boule rousse et blanche, toujours bien calée dans ses bras, le matin au réveil. Et oui, Emma était devenue incapable de s'endormir sans le parfum de la brune à proximité. Mais pour elles, ce n'était qu'une histoire d'habitude, rien d'autre. À bien y réfléchir, les deux femmes ne devaient pas passer plus de deux heures séparées l'une de l'autre, le temps d'aller aux toilettes et de se laver, rien de plus.

Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Regina avait eu beau repousser les choses, elle devait sortir de chez elle pour faire des courses, son frigo commençant à être dangereusement vide. Elle aurait bien emmené Miss Swan, mais sa compagne était une chatte, pas une chienne, et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer les problèmes qui leur arriveraient si elles croisaient Archie et Pongo... Après le petit-déjeuner, la brune récupéra plusieurs sacs de courses sous le regard scrutateur de son félin et poussa un soupir une fois toutes ses affaires préparées. Elle se dirigea vers Miss Swan et avança la main pour lui caresser la tête. Emma n'attendit pas et se mit sur ses pattes arrière pour rencontrer la douce main de Regina. Quoi qu'on en dise, l'ancienne Reine savait gratter un chat comme personne et flatter les instincts de la Shérif par ses caresses. La Maire sourit en faisant glisser ses ongles sur la gorge tendue de sa chatte et lui parla avec un regard triste.

-Miss Swan... Je vais devoir faire les courses, mais je reviens le plus vite possible, d'accord ? Tu ne vas pas faire de bêtises pendant mon absence, hein ?

Pour toute réponse, Emma ronronna fort en se frottant un peu plus à la main qui lui était offerte. Des fois, elle se faisait honte à ne pas réussir à maîtriser le chat qui était en elle...

* * *

Emma avait apprécié sa nouvelle liberté dès que l'ancienne Reine avait passé la porte après une dernière caresse. Oui, la Shérif s'était attachée à sa "propriétaire", mais elle n'en restait pas moins un être indépendant, sinon pour quelle autre raison le sort de Gold l'aurait-il transformée en chatte ? La blonde commença donc à explorer son nouvel environnement. Tant que Regina était là, il fallait rester le plus possible avec elle pour avoir une chance que la magicienne comprenne qu'elle était en train de gratter l'une de ses pires ennemies derrière l'oreille.

Emma s'étira en baillant paresseusement. C'était juste elle ou tous les chats étaient de gros flemmards ? Elle roula intérieurement des yeux avant de s'avancer dans la maison. Par où commencer ? La cuisine était un territoire déjà bien assez connu et, à part lui donner faim, y retourner ne lui apporterait rien. Il n'y aurait sûrement rien d'intéressant non plus dans la chambre de Henry qu'elle avait déjà visitée plusieurs fois en compagnie de la brune. La salle de bain et les toilettes ? Emma ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pourrait bien trouver là-bas... Il ne lui restait donc plus que trois pièces : la chambre de Regina, son bureau et la porte fermée qu'elle avait remarquée plusieurs fois, juste à côté de la salle de bain de l'étage.

Emma décida de commencer par le moins intéressant pour garder le meilleur pour la fin. Une vie de chat manquait clairement de rebondissements à son goût... Elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre dans laquelle elle avait déjà passé plusieurs nuits dans les bras de sa Némésis. Elle commença par le plus simple en se glissant sous le lit où elle ne découvrit qu'une petite boîte en bois. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres félines de l'animal alors qu'elle usait de toutes ses ressources pour ouvrir le coffret qui contiendrait, à coup sûr, quelques sortilèges écrits sur des parchemins et autres fioles aux contenus mystiques. Une lutte acharnée commença entre le félin, peu aidé par ses pattes griffues, et le loquet du contenant avant qu'un clic n'annonce la victoire de l'animal sur l'objet. Emma souleva le couvercle, avec l'air fier du combattant victorieux et fut déçue de ne tomber nez à nez qu'avec une pile de cartes, un collier de nouilles et un gros cœur de glaise sur lequel quelque chose était écrit. Elle poussa les cartes d'un coup de patte pour lire le Maman inscrit en lettres tremblantes sur la petite sculpture et son cœur se serra en comprenant ce qu'elle venait de trouver. Elle sortit une griffe pour ouvrir la première carte du lot et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes à la vue du dessin enfantin représentant Regina et son fils main dans la main devant une maison verte. Au-dessus elle lut un "Bonne faite Maman !" et la faute d'orthographe la fit sourire. Elle referma la boite comme elle put, finalement plus émue que déçue, et se dirigea vers les armoires de l'ancienne Reine. Emma resta un instant assise devant le mobilier, regardant fixement les poignées rondes, puis ses pattes et finalement se retourna en grognant audiblement sans rien essayer de plus. Fichu statut félin...

Le bureau n'apporta pas beaucoup plus de satisfaction à la Shérif qui n'y trouva rien de plus que ce qu'elle y avait déjà vu, même en fouillant consciencieusement les tiroirs et étagères qui encombraient la pièce. C'est donc sans plus aucun espoir de découverte qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte mystère en espérant que celle-ci ne serait pas fermée à clef. En arrivant devant, Emma se ramassa sur elle-même et fit un bon impressionnant, aux vues de sa petite taille, pour s'accrocher à la clenche par les deux pattes avant. La poignée était dure et descendit lentement sous le poids du chat ce qui força la blonde a rester un moment dans cette position. Finalement la porte s'ouvrit et Emma descendit de son perchoir pour glisser une patte dans l'entrebâillement afin de pousser la porte et de pouvoir entrer dans la fameuse pièce.

La blonde se glissa derrière la porte le plus discrètement possible et faillit faire un bond lorsque la lumière s'y alluma. Emma se retourna, prête à voir Regina la regarder avec un air réprobateur mais fut surprise de se voir toujours aussi seule. Elle examina son environnement et remarqua finalement les détecteurs de mouvement reliés aux luminaires de la pièce. Sa position se détendit immédiatement. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans la longue pièce et comprit finalement qu'elle se trouvait dans le dressing de la Maire. Plusieurs mètres de tailleurs et chemises de grands couturiers, de manteaux et trench-coats parfaitement coupés, des cases entières remplies de chaussures à talons et puis au fond... Un rideau ! Emma couru littéralement pour le rejoindre et se glisser dessous mais ce ne fut certainement pas l'effort fourni qui lui coupa le souffle. Devant elle se trouvait maintenant le dressing de l'Evil Queen. Des robes d'un autre âge, sombres à la dentelle fine et aux reflets précieux. Des pantalons en cuir pendus sous le cintre de longs manteaux rouge sang ou bleu nuit. Une vitrine protégeant précieusement des dizaines de colliers extraordinaires, de diadèmes princiers et autres bijoux en tout genre. Dans un coin, une paire de bottes comme Emma aurait pu en porter si l'on oubliait le cuir devenu lisse aux mollets après de nombreuses heures à cheval. D'autres chaussures, presque toujours à talons pour compenser la petite taille de la Reine. Une ombrelle en dentelle noire. Et des chapeaux. Des chapeaux merveilleux, pendus à des crochets fixés au mur, souvent noirs, ornés de plumes et de pierres précieuses. Emma resta longtemps là, à admirer la garde robe de la femme qui avait terrifié tout un royaume avec des yeux d'enfant. Elle n'aurait jamais pu porter une seule de ces tenues, mais elle ne doutait pas que Regina avait dû être magnifiquement impressionnante dans ces robes. De ses nombreuses bagarres enfant elle avait retenu une chose, l'important n'était pas d'être le plus fort, mais d'en avoir l'air ! Et franchement, l'idée de se battre contre une magicienne habillée dans une robe sombre et précieuse ? Carrément pas du goût de la blonde ! Ces tenues puaient le pouvoir et la confiance en soi à des kilomètres !

* * *

Découvrir la maison et jouer dans la penderie, c'était sympa cinq minutes... Bon ok, une heure et demi... Mais maintenant qu'elle avait fini, Emma attendait bêtement dans la maison sans savoir trop quoi faire. Ses découvertes lui avaient coupé toute envie de dormir et en tant que chat, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment prendre un bouquin ou zapper devant la télé. Alors elle marchait sans but précis, réfléchissant dans ses déambulations. Elle n'était peut-être pas devenue un chat depuis très longtemps, mais elle avait compris que Regina tenait à elle... Enfin à Miss Swan... Et si elle devait être tout à fait honnête, elle se sentait de plus en plus proche de la Reine déchue.

Regina était quelqu'un d'aimant, quoiqu'on en dise elle n'avait manqué de rien depuis qu'elle avait élu domicile chez la Maire, et certainement pas d'amour. Elle était aussi observatrice et attentive à son bien-être, la blonde n'avait jamais manqué de rien ni eu besoin de se faire remarquer lorsqu'elle avait faim. C'était comme si Regina sentait ces choses-là, à défaut de sentir qu'elle n'était pas un vrai chat... Et puis il y avait ces soirées dans la chambre de Henry qu'elle n'aurait échangées pour rien au monde. L'amour de la brune pour leur fils commun était sans limite et avait bouleversé Emma. Elle avait toujours cru que Regina se jouait d'eux et s'accrochait au petit garçon dans le seul but de lui nuire. Mais ses larmes n'étaient pas feintes, la révérence avec laquelle elle traitait chaque objet appartenant à son fils ou l'émotion qui la traversait devant une simple photo de famille non plus... Regina aimait Henry pour ce qu'il était, son fils.

Loin de la Reine, de son amie, Emma se sentait vide. Elle sentait ce poids dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude dans son cœur. Elle qui n'avait jamais pris d'attache grâce aux merveilles du système et qui n'avait même jamais eu de vraie famille avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place ici sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Regina était peut-être incapable de voir l'humaine en elle, mais elle l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était, pour l'essence même de son être. Regina connaissait la douleur, la solitude et les regrets. Elle était capable de se tenir droite malgré le regard des autres et de vivre avec le poids de ses péchés. Rien que pour ça, Emma admirait cette femme et ressentait de l'affection pour elle. Parce que Regina était bien la seule à lui ressembler dans ce monde de perfection féerique. Emma ferma un instant les yeux à cette pensée, se rendant enfin compte de la réalité. Elle aimait Regina. L'ancienne Reine était devenue ce qu'elle pouvait considérer comme une amie, et même si le sentiment n'était pas réciproque sous sa forme humaine, Emma Swan aimait Regina Mills et la respectait malgré son passé.

Le bruit de quelqu'un faisant tomber ses clefs remit Emma en alerte et la jeune femme sourit en se rendant compte qu'elle était venu s'asseoir devant la porte d'entrée sans s'en rendre compte. Elle attendit encore un instant avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Regina. La brune s'était déjà baissée pour ramasser ses deux gros sacs et un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit sa chatte l'attendant, sagement assise derrière la porte. Elle entra et referma derrière elle avec le pied avant de s'avancer vers la cuisine pour ranger ses vivres. La Shérif la suivit en miaulant et Regina se mit à rire doucement.

-Et bien... On dirait que je t'ai manquée Miss Swan...

Emma miaula une fois de plus pour protester mais l'autre femme le comprit comme une affirmation. Elle posa un sac sur le comptoir de la cuisine et tapa rapidement sur le meuble du plat de la main pour indiquer à son amie de s'y installer, ce que la blonde fit immédiatement. Elle aimait être en hauteur, elle se sentait un peu plus humaine dans cette position. Elle regarda la brune s'activer à ranger ses courses en silence sans jamais la lâcher du regard. Regina ne mit pas longtemps à vider les sacs avant de se retourner vers sa petite compagne et de lui caresser le crâne en souriant.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Sans plus attendre elle plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit deux gamelles argentées en métal ciselé finement décorées de fausses pierreries. Emma reconnu instantanément le goût qu'elle avait pu trouver dans la garde-robe de l'ancienne Reine et ce simple constat l'amusa. Regina vida le bol d'eau de la blonde dans l'évier avant de remplir la première gamelle et de la poser en remplacement. Elle laissa aussi la deuxième à côté, vide en attendant le dîner.

C'était bête, un geste simple, mais en achetant ces gamelles, Regina avait reconnu Miss Swan comme un membre à part entière de la maison, de sa famille, et le geste n'avait échappé à aucune des deux femmes. Deux grands yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux chocolat de la brune et un ronronnement fort sortit de la gorge de la chatte dans un remerciement silencieux.

* * *

Un cognement sourd, presque violent, réveilla Emma en sursaut. Regina siffla de douleur en sentant les griffes de son petit félin se planter dans la chair tendre de ses cuisses. Instinctivement elle tourna la tête vers la porte de son bureau en se demandant qui pouvait bien la déranger. Un autre coup fut donné à la porte et la blonde comprit enfin que quelqu'un était venu rendre visite à la brune. Emma n'avait vu personne d'autre que la Reine déchue depuis qu'elle s'était installée chez elle. Regina soupira au troisième coup et glissa ses mains sous le ventre de Miss Swan pour la poser par terre avant de se diriger vers l'étage inférieur. Emma ne savait pas si la suivre était une bonne idée ou pas. La manière bestiale de frapper la porte laissait penser que l'inconnu qui se trouvait derrière n'avait pas spécialement de bonnes intentions envers Regina et la blonde n'était plus qu'un faible chat à son plus grand désespoir. Finalement c'est l'idée de la brune en danger qui fit bouger le corps d'Emma de son propre chef.

La blonde était arrivée en haut des escaliers lorsque Regina ouvrit la porte dans un mouvement brusque en se reculant pour éviter de se prendre la poing de Charming qui tambourinait sa porte depuis plusieurs minutes et s'était laissé porter par son élan lorsqu'il n'avait plus rencontré le bois blanc sur lequel il s'acharnait. Emma descendit immédiatement les marches en voyant son père se redresser devant une Regina dubitative. Avaient-ils appris pour Gold ?

-Où est ma fille !?

Emma était maintenant arrivée en bas de l'escalier et se tenait légèrement en retrait derrière la brune qui avait opté pour une position offensive en posant ses mains sur ses hanches avant de répondre.

-Pourquoi devrais-je savoir où vous avez encore perdu votre fille Charming ?

-Ne fais pas ta maline Regina où je v-

La phrase de James fut interrompue par une main rassurante posée sur son bras et Snow le poussa derrière elle pour faire face à la femme qui avait été sa belle-mère.

-Regina... Dis-nous juste où tu as caché Emma, ça fait une semaine qu'elle a disparue et-

-UNE SEMAINE !?

La Reine déchue venait de hurler en entendant ça.

-Ce qui veut dire que ça fait une semaine que MON fils est seul avec vous et que personne n'a jugé utile de chercher la seule personne à qui j'ai toléré de le laisser avant aujourd'hui ?

Snow baissa les yeux, honteuse et expliqua d'une petite voix.

-Elle venait de faire une crise le matin de sa disparition et nous pensions qu'elle était sortie de la ville pour se changer les idées... Mais c'était avant de tomber sur sa voiture dans la ruelle derrière la boutique de Gold... Emma n'est jamais partie !

-Car c'est toi qui l'as enlevée !

Charming venait de replacer sa femme derrière lui en dégainant son épée pour menacer Regina de sa lame.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous perdre est devenu une spécialité familiale que vous devez toujours me considérer comme responsable ! Vous ne devriez pas plutôt être en train de jouer à votre jeu préféré et parcourir la ville en vous cherchant mutuellement ?

La voix de Regina avait claqué, cynique et sans discussion. Pourtant l'ancien Prince fit un pas en avant, son épée toujours tendue vers Regina, jusqu'à toucher sa gorge de la pointe avant de siffler entre ses dents.

-Je sais que tu mens, tu mens toujours Regina, tu n'as jamais rien su faire d'autre de ta vie. Alors maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu as fait de ma fille.

Ce fut trop pour Emma, elle n'en pouvait plus d'entendre la brune, qui l'avait protégée depuis plus d'une semaine, se faire accuser de crimes qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Comment Regina pourrait-elle prouver qu'elle était devenue quelqu'un de bien si personne n'acceptait de lui donner une chance. C'était plus facile pour eux de toujours avoir quelqu'un à blâmer sans réfléchir, l'Evil Queen, mais Emma en avait assez de cette situation alors elle fit une chose stupide. Sautant à la gorge de son père en crachant, elle fut propulsée dans l'herbe du plat de la lame de ce dernier qui l'avait repoussée dans un réflexe surpris. Dans le même moment, Snow avait sorti une dague de sa botte en sentant la menace et l'avait jetée en direction du petit animal qui était tombé dans la boue. Emma vit sa dernière heure arriver, tuée par la main de ses parents, et ferma les yeux en attendant la mort. Elle se demanda un instant si son corps redeviendrait humain après son trépas, puis elle pensa à Regina qui serait à nouveau seule... Il y eut un bruit de métal contre métal et Emma ouvrit un œil hésitant pour se voir soulevée dans une boule de lumière violette. La dague était tombée à ses pieds après avoir rencontrée le cocon protecteur et la blonde se retourna pour voir Regina, tremblante, les poings serrés, jeter des regards de haine au couple en face d'elle de ses prunelles brillantes de magie.

-Je vous interdit de toucher à mon chat !

La voix de l'ancienne Reine avait résonné fort, portée par la magie qui irradiait de tout son être. Charming se releva en face d'elle, s'essuyant la bouche. Il avait été propulsé par la vague violette qui avait déferlé de la Reine pour envelopper le chat. Son regard était meurtrier lorsqu'il lui répondit.

-Vraiment Regina un chat ?

-Connaissant les goûts de la sorcière que tu es, je l'aurais imaginé noir comme ton cœur.

C'était Snow qui avait continué, parlant avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable. Regina la regarda dédaigneusement alors que sa boule violette ramenait son chat derrière elle, en sécurité.

-Je ne sais pas où est votre fille, maintenant quittez mon seuil et allez donc la chercher ailleurs.

Sur ce, la brune referma sa porte, ne laissant entendre qu'un vague "Nous prouverons que tu l'as fait disparaître !" avant que le claquement du verrou ne plonge la maison dans le silence.

* * *

Emma était maintenant assise devant la porte fermée sur laquelle elle crachait en ronflant, le poil hérissé, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Tout doux mini-fauve ! La porte ne t'a rien fait...

Il y avait un sourire dans la voix de Regina, qui aurait cru que sa chatte se montrerait si fervente à la protéger ? Elle voulut calmer sa compagne d'une caresse bien méritée mais se retint en avisant sa fourrure salie par la boue dans laquelle elle était tombée en attaquant Charming. Encore un sourire pour la Maire, elle se rappellerait toute sa vie de la tête de l'ancien Prince lorsque Miss Swan avait voulu lui sauter à la gorge... Mémorable ! Ses yeux se posèrent encore sur son chat et elle enleva sa veste avant de relever les manches de sa chemise en soie pourpre pour finalement attraper son petit félin et le porter en tendant les bras devant elle pour être sûre de ne pas se salir en l'emmenant dans la salle de bain.

Regina referma la porte derrière elle et le félin avant de le poser à terre. Emma s'assit sur le carrelage froid en regardant la brune s'activer autour d'elle. L'ancienne Reine remplit l'évier et monta le chauffage dans la pièce avant de commencer à faire couler le bain. Un air désolé se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'elle se tourna vers son chat.

-Miss Swan... Il va falloir te laver...

C'est alors que la blonde sortit de sa torpeur et commença à comprendre. Oh non ! Oh non non non non non ! Emma se mit à reculer instinctivement jusqu'à se sentir acculée dans un angle de la salle de bain. Regina la regarda faire en déboutonnant sa chemise et les yeux de la blonde tombèrent aussitôt sur son décolleté de plus en plus dévoilé. Bientôt la Reine déchue se retrouva en soutien-gorge devant sa chatte et commença à se pencher pour enlever son pantalon de tailleur, deux orbes émeraude hypnotisées par ses mouvements. Emma avala difficilement sa salive, l'esprit vide, devant ce spectacle envoûtant. Habillée Regina était déjà la plus belle femme qu'Emma ait jamais vu, mais là dans une fine lingerie bleue nuit... Non vraiment, cette femme aurait pu rendre une nonne lesbienne, et la blonde était loin d'en être une. Finalement, Regina n'eut à faire à aucune résistance lorsqu'elle ramassa son félin roux. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de salir ses vêtements et c'était pour ça qu'elle s'était déshabillée avant de laver Miss Swan. Elle posa sa chatte sur la petite tablette à côté de l'évier alors qu'elle vérifiait la température de l'eau qu'elle y avait versée. Contente du résultat, elle attrapa fermement son petit fauve et le plongea dans l'eau. Le contact du liquide chaud sortit Emma de l'envoûtement oculaire que lui faisaient subir les seins de Regina et après une légère surprise, elle se détendit, le corps totalement immergé dans son mini-bain. Mon Dieu ! Ça faisait combien de temps qu'elle n'avait pas pu se relaxer dans un bain ? Ou même une douche ? Pourquoi avait-elle été aussi stressée quelques minutes plus tôt ? Encore une histoire d'instinct à tous les coups ! Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier l'instant, et alors qu'elle pensait que rien ne pourrait améliorer ce moment, elle sentit les doigts de Regina masser doucement son dos. Un ronronnement profond sortit de sa gorge alors qu'elle tendait chaque muscle de son dos pour rencontrer les doigts habiles de la magicienne.

-Et bien... Qui l'aurait cru ?

Emma ne chercha même pas à prendre un comportement plus digne, tout ce qui lui important à cet instant précis était son bain et les massages de Regina ! Elle aurait pu tuer pour que cela continue des heures, mais hélas, bien trop tôt à son goût, la Reine déchue sortit ses mains de l'eau. La brune avait lavé, ou plutôt rincé puisqu'elle n'avait utilisé aucun savon, sa chatte plus longtemps que nécessaire, mais le comportement de l'animal l'avait ravie et elle se sentait presque coupable d'arrêter en voyant le regard déçu de son félin. Elle sortit Miss Swan de l'eau et l'enroula dans une grosse serviette chaude en la frottant légèrement. Une fois la jeune chatte aussi sèche que possible, Regina sortit une serviette propre et installa l'animal à l'intérieur.

-Reste bien au chaud dans la serviette Miss Swan, je vais me laver le temps que tu sèches pour t'éviter d'attraper froid.

Emma ne comprit pas immédiatement le sens de ces paroles, mais la réalité la rattrapa bien vite lorsque le soutien-gorge de Regina toucha le sol.

Réflexe ou instinct de survie, la blonde ne savait pas ce qui l'avait prise, mais elle avait immédiatement fermé les yeux en voyant le peu de lingerie qui recouvrait l'Evil Queen atterrir par terre. Elle prit une profonde respiration en entendant le bruit d'un corps nu se glissant dans la baignoire et serra un peu plus ses paupières. Voir Regina en sous-vêtements ? C'était hot, mais carrément dangereux si Emma arrivait à reprendre forme humaine et que la brune se souvenait de tout ça. La regarder prendre son bain comme un vieux pervers ? Ça c'était du niveau signer son arrêt de mort même si la vue serait sûrement orgasmique...

La blonde resta comme ça un long moment à se concentrer sur les battements erratiques de son cœur, les écoutant pour ne pas penser à la Reine déchue au physique de mannequin totalement nue à quelques mètres d'elle. Et puis une pensée court-circuita son esprit. Elle n'avait pas forcé Regina à se déshabiller, ni à l'enfermer dans la salle de bain... En fait Emma n'avait pas vraiment le choix, si elle se retrouvait malencontreusement à admirer la plastique de la Maire, ce ne serait pas de sa faute... Elle passa un long moment à peser le pour et le contre avant de se décider à ouvrir les yeux.

-Ah, tu es réveillée ! Parfait.

Regina la regardait en se recoiffant, complètement habillée. Emma avait mis trop de temps... Une seule pensée traversa l'esprit de la petite chatte rousse et blanche lorsque la brune ouvrit la porte. Et merde...

* * *

Emma ne savait pas comment Regina faisait pour arriver tous les jours à s'arrêter dans la chambre de leur fils, mais l'ancienne Reine l'y avait une nouvelle fois guidée. Au fil des jours, la blonde avait découvert de nouvelles facettes de la vie de Henry et se délectait d'en apprendre un peu plus à chaque fois. Elle connaissait son amour des Comics par exemple mais n'avait aucune idée du fait qu'il était pro-Marvel et anti-DC Comics. Elle ne savait pas non plus que, contrairement aux autres enfants de son âge, il adorait les huîtres auxquelles il avait le droit à tous les Noëls. Elle n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il était passionné par les horloges, bien qu'un coup d'œil à sa chambre suffise à s'en douter. Elle avait aussi appris que le petit Henry avait fait des cauchemars toutes les nuit jusqu'à 6 ans et retrouvé Regina dans son lit pour se rassurer à chaque fois, qu'à l'âge de 8 ans il s'était cassé le bras en tombant du pommier qu'il avait escaladé dans le dos de sa mère et qu'il avait traîné son poney en peluche partout derrière lui jusqu'à ses 5 ans.

Aujourd'hui pourtant la brune restait silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle caressait distraitement sa chatte du bout des doigts, le regard vague. Lorsque sa voix brisa finalement le silence, elle était lointaine, absente.

-J'aimerais te raconter l'arrivée de Henry à la maison, quand il n'avait que quelques jours...

Emma redressa les oreilles, avide d'entendre cette histoire encore plus que les autres, mais le silence retomba dans la pièce. La main de Regina se figea sur le dos de la blonde et son regard retomba sur les deux émeraudes qui la fixaient intensément. Elle sourit faiblement à sa chatte.

-C'est idiot, tu n'es qu'un animal...

Emma ronronna pour l'encourager sans jamais la lâcher des yeux.

-Pourtant c'est la première fois que je ressens l'envie d'en parler...

Regina ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, cherchant en elle le courage de continuer. Elle rouvrit la bouche, Emma pendue à ses lèvres avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé et... Et le téléphone sonna. Regina rouvrit ses grands yeux tristes en soupirant.

-Ce sera pour une autre fois.

Après une dernière caresse, elle sortit de la chambre pour répondre en laissant une une petite chatte perplexe allongée sur le lit derrière elle.

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma se réveilla deux matins plus tard, elle ne chercha même pas à ouvrir les yeux et se contenta de se pelotonner un peu plus contre la poitrine de la brune toujours endormie. Elle avait pris goût à cette nouvelle vie et si elle devait être totalement honnête, elle n'était plus très sûre de vouloir redevenir humaine. Bien entendu, son indépendance et sa capacité à parler lui manquaient, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu se rapprocher autant de Regina en tant qu'Emma Swan. Seule Miss Swan, la chatte abandonnée, avait eu ce privilège et la blonde était terrifiée à l'idée de perdre l'ancienne Reine. Être avec Regina était devenu comme une seconde nature, elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Emma se sentait en confiance, à l'abri, serrée dans les fins bras de la magicienne. Elle avait découvert toute une nouvelle facette de l'Evil Queen en un peu plus d'une semaine et ce qu'elle avait vu lui plaisait. Elle aimait cette femme fragile à la sensibilité exacerbée. Elle aimait ces yeux plein d'amour et de dévotion. Regina n'était pas très différente d'elle, elle avait été blessée cruellement et quelque chose avait cassé en elle, mais tout au fond, elle restait humaine et foncièrement bonne, il fallait juste gratter sous la surface.

Elles étaient tellement semblables et à la fois si différentes toutes les deux... Mise dans les mêmes situations que Regina, Emma aurait-elle été meilleure qu'elle ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu arriver à la Reine pour la rendre Méchante, mais elle sentait au plus profond d'elle qu'il y avait eu quelque chose. Quelqu'un d'aussi beau que Regina, intérieurement, capable d'aimer si parfaitement ne pouvait pas être né comme ça. Rejetée, oubliée, au final seule la brune pourrait jamais comprendre ces sentiments que la blonde connaissait si bien.

Emma ouvrit les yeux pour observer le doux visage de Regina, enfin paisible dans son sommeil. Que ressentait-elle pour la brune ? Du respect ? Oui, mais pas que... De la fierté ? Aussi, mais insuffisant... Quel était cette chose qui serrait son cœur au point de le rendre douloureux ? Ce sentiment inconnu et pourtant si familier... Ça ne pouvait pas... Et pourtant... Le petit corps félin prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'Emma fermait les yeux pour s'imaginer les douces lèvres de Regina sur les siennes, son corps collé au sien... Elle eut instantanément l'impression de suffoquer alors que son cœur se faisait encore plus douloureux et qu'une nuée de papillons de feu se mettaient à danser dans son ventre.

Le réveil sonna et Regina l'éteignit en tendant le bras derrière elle, ouvrant les yeux pour rencontrer le visage de sa chatte dont elle caressa la joue du bout des doigts. Les yeux d'Emma s'étaient ouverts en grand au son du réveil, la respiration courte et le cœur battant la chamade. Putain de Merde ! Elle était tombée amoureuse de l'Evil Queen !

* * *

Emma avait chassé toutes ces pensées au loin, de toute manière elle était un chat et elle ne pourrait rien y faire tant qu'elle ne serait pas redevenue humaine. Elle verrait à ce moment là. Pour l'instant, la chose la plus importante à son agenda était d'admirer Regina qui s'affairait dans la cuisine à préparer ses fameuses lasagnes maison. Rien que d'y penser, la blonde en avait l'eau à la bouche, et pas uniquement parce que la vérification de la température du four lui offrait une vue imprenable sur le fessier de l'ancienne Reine. Lorsque la brune se redressa, elle saisit le plat et le glissa dans le four. Au moment même où elle en refermait la porte, on sonna à la sienne. Regina se redressa en lissant sa robe, régla le minuteur et sortit de la cuisine, sa chatte la suivant de loin. Depuis l'histoire avec son père, Emma préférait ne pas trop s'approcher de la porte d'entrée. Quand elle y repensait, elle n'était vraiment pas passée loin d'y rester dans l'histoire.

Regina ouvrit et se trouva nez à nez avec une Belle on ne peut plus gênée de se trouver là. La jeune femme releva timidement les yeux pour croiser ceux de l'ancienne Reine.

-Belle... Envie de te faire séquestrer ? Tu devrais retourner chez Gold, il s'en charge très bien tout seul depuis ta "libération".

Les yeux de la jeune femme se firent plus durs.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner voir Rumplestiltskin.

Emma resta ébahit devant cette capacité à prononcer ce nom horrible alors que Regina se mettait à rire.

-Et bien, dans ce cas que me vaut l'absence de plaisir de te voir devant ma porte ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis un peu à court de donjon ces derniers temps.

-Je viens pour Emma.

Les oreilles de la blonde se redressèrent en entendant son nom. Belle était-elle du même avis vicié que ses parents ? C'était pourtant la personne la plus posée et douce de la ville...

-Au cas où l'intervention musclée, faute de neurones, des Charming n'ait pas suffit...

Regina roula des yeux avant de continuer.

-Je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec la disparition de notre Shérif.

Belle lui sourit doucement en hochant la tête.

-Ça je le sais, c'est Rumple qui l'a fait disparaître.

Elle avait sorti la veste en cuir rouge d'Emma de son sac pour prouver ses dires et la blonde avait commencé à s'avancer instinctivement.

-J'ai entendu dire par Snow que tu avais un chat qui avait attaqué Charming ?

-Et ?

La blonde fit encore un pas et se trouva dans le champ de vision de Belle qui s'exclama en la voyant.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Emma !

Regina se retourna vers son félin, éberluée, pour voir sa chatte hocher doucement la tête avec un regard triste. Elle ne put pas retenir sa surprise lorsqu'elle s'exclama finalement.

-Miss Swan ?


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Regina avait finalement invité Belle à entrer et elles étaient toutes les deux assises autour du bar de la cuisine sur lequel Emma s'était installée.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est assis et identifié,

La Reine déchue lança un regard noir à la chatte qui se contenta de rouler des yeux.

\- J'aimerais que quelqu'un m'explique ce qui se passe ici !

Belle leva timidement les yeux vers la brune en face d'elle.

\- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux retransformer Emma pour ça...

\- Et moi je pense que je veux des réponses avant !

La voix de Regina avait claqué, tranchante et sans appel. À ce son, Emma voulu rire, l'autre femme ne lui faisait définitivement plus peur. Pourtant, comme la première fois, seul un ronronnement sourd sortit de sa gorge, lui valant un deuxième regard meurtrier de l'ancienne Reine alors que Belle sursautait sur sa chaise.

\- Poursuivez très chère.

Cette fois-ci Regina s'adressait directement à la jeune femme en face d'elle et sa voix était devenue dangereusement douce. Belle se contenta de hocher timidement la tête avant d'entamer son récit.

\- Voilà ce que je sais et ma version sera certainement incomplète par rapport à celle d'Emma. À la période où notre Shérif a disparue, j'étais souvent bloquée à la bibliothèque et me contentais de manger rapidement au Granny's Diner avant de rentrer me coucher chez Rumple sans vraiment avoir le temps ni la force de m'occuper d'autre chose.

\- Fascinant, mais ta vie ne représente qu'un intérêt pour le moins médiocre alors viens en aux faits.

La petite chatte sur la table se retourna vers Regina pour lui asséner un coup de patte sur la main avec un air réprobateur.

\- À votre place Miss Swan, je ne rajouterais rien à la liste de ce que j'ai à vous reprocher.

Belle se racla la gorge et l'attention des deux autres, qui se défiaient du regard jusque-là, retomba sur elle.

\- Ce n'est donc qu'hier après-midi, en rentrant plus tôt, que j'ai pu parcourir la boutique de Gold à la recherche de nouveaux livres.

Les deux autres roulèrent des yeux en silence. N'y avait-il vraiment rien d'autre que des livres dans la tête de la brunette avec laquelle elles étaient assises ?

\- Et c'est en ouvrant une armoire de l'arrière boutique que je suis tombée là-dessus...

Elle avait sorti tous les vêtements de la Shérif, soigneusement pliés, de son sac.

\- J'avais beau avoir des journées chargées, je savais très bien qu'Emma avait disparue alors j'ai été confronter Rumple. Après une longue dispute, j'ai réussi à lui extirper qu'Emma était arrivée dans sa boutique en le menaçant d'une épée et qu'il l'avait donc punie pour cet acte.

L'attention de la chatte se porta soudainement sur la tasse de café fumant placé devant l'ancienne Reine alors que celle-ci la regardait d'un air dépité.

\- Vous êtes encore plus stupide que je le pensais Miss Swan... Si les notes de Henry diminuent, je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir quand on voit son potentiel génétique...

Belle choisit d'ignorer cette intervention pour le plus grand bonheur de la Shérif et continua.

\- Il m'a fallu plusieurs heures avant de réussir à lui faire dire qu'il avait transformé Emma en chatte et je suis partie avec ses affaires sous le bras pour me prendre une chambre chez Granny... Étant arrivée plus tôt que les autres soirs, le Diner était bondé et je me suis assise au bar pour manger en discutant avec Ruby. Lorsqu'elle a dû partir pour servir une table j'ai entendu une conversation derrière moi qui a attiré ma curiosité. Il s'agissait de Snow et Charming racontant leur face à face avec vous aux sept nains...

\- Je suis convaincue qu'ils ont malencontreusement omis certains détails du récit.

À cette phrase la femme et la chatte se mirent à sourire en repensant aux événements.

\- C'est comme ça que j'ai compris que le chat dont ils parlaient devait être Emma...

\- Bien. Miss Swan, vous seriez priée de descendre de la table.

La chatte regarda l'ancienne Reine sceptiquement avant de s'exécuter. Regina se leva alors, lissa sa jupe et balaya l'air de la main, cachant un instant l'animal de sa vue. Une immense colonne de fumée violette se dressa soudainement autour du félin, l'enveloppant totalement. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, Emma se tenait là, droite dans toute sa splendeur humaine et sa nudité. Un léger nuage entourait encore son corps, cachant ses parties les plus intimes mais menaçant de s'évaporer d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Euh... Vous ne pourriez pas vous tourner ? Parce que, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je suis à poil... Mais sans les poils !

Regina roula des yeux et claqua des doigts. Les vêtement de la Shérif disparurent de la table et réapparurent sur la jeune femme blonde.

\- Une autre requête Miss Swan ?

Un sourire machiavélique étira les lèvres d'Emma.

\- Oui, ça me gratte un peu derrière l'oreille droite.

L'ancienne Reine lui lança un regard meurtrier, elle savait que la blonde se moquait du comportement qu'elle avait eu avec elle lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un félin.

\- Non ? Je ne peux pas emporter une de mes gamelles en souvenir non plus je suppose ?

Regina soupira et se détourna d'elle pour s'asseoir là où elle était précédemment avant d'indiquer la chaise à côté de Belle de la main.

\- Si vous pouviez avoir l'amabilité de vous joindre à nous Miss Swan.

Emma se mit à sourire bêtement et fit un clin d'œil à Belle, Regina étant dos à elle pour faire face à l'autre brune, et tira la chaise à côté de l'ancienne Reine pour s'y asseoir plutôt que de prendre celle qui lui avait été indiqué.

\- Avec plaisir Regina.

* * *

La discussion qui avait suivi avait épuisé Emma mais l'avait aussi énormément amusée. Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé la parole, elle ne s'était pas gênée pour se moquer gentiment de l'ancienne Reine qui se retenait toujours de lui répondre et ignorait tant bien que mal chaque insinuation sur leur passé récent. Bien entendu, ça n'avait pas empêché Regina de la cuisiner pour savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé avec Gold ou comment elle s'était retrouvée en état d'hypothermie devant sa porte. La partie fatigante...

Maintenant elle remontait la rue principale en compagnie de Belle qui l'aidait à arracher les affiches de recherche avec ce qui devait être la pire photo d'elle prise à ce jour, surmontée d'un "Avis de recherche : Emma Swan". Quand elle les voyait, Emma avait clairement l'impression d'être un chiot ayant fugué de chez lui, et ce sentiment l'énervait au plus haut point.

\- Tu sais, tes parents les enlèveront sûrement quand ils sauront que tu es saine et sauve...

Belle avait finalement brisé le silence alors que la blonde lui tendait une énième affichette.

\- Avec la photo qui est là-dessus ? Plutôt mourir que de laisser quelqu'un voir ça une seconde de plus !

La brune se mit à rire doucement.

\- Et puis je ne décolle que celles qui sont sur mon chemin...

La Shérif arracha une dernière affiche placardée devant le Granny's Diner en souriant à Belle.

\- Un café ? On gèle dans cette foutue ville...

\- Avec plaisir ! Je dois réserver une chambre de toute manière.

Les deux filles entrèrent dans le restaurant et la porte n'eut même pas le temps de se fermer que la blonde se sentit plaquée violemment contre un corps chaud.

\- Emma !

\- Doucement Ruby, tu vas me casser un os avec ta force de Lycan !

La Shérif avait ri en disant ça devant l'enthousiasme de la jeune serveuse. Red se décolla d'Emma pour la regarder un instant.

\- Mais où étais-tu passée ? Nous étions morts d'inquiétude ! Et je n'arrivais à te flairer nulle part !

\- Oh, ça devait être la transformation en chat...

\- La quoi ?

Belle s'interposa entre les deux et posa une main rassurante sur l'avant-bras de Ruby.

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller vous chercher deux tasses de café et une tasse de thé pour moi ? On va s'installer à une table avec Emma et elle pourra tout t'expliquer au calme quand tu nous rejoindras. Ok ?

L'autre brune se calma instantanément et sourit à Belle en hochant doucement la tête avant de partir derrière le comptoir pour préparer leurs boissons en parlant à Granny. Emma se tourna vers son amie.

\- Franchement Belle, je ne sais pas quel est ton truc, tu es la seule à réussir à calmer Ruby quand elle est dans cet état d'excitation !

La jeune brune se contenta de hausser les épaules en souriant avant d'attraper le poignet d'Emma et de la tirer vers une table.

Ruby ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et Emma commença à raconter son aventure dans un silence attentif jusqu'à ce qu'elle en arrive à sa transformation en chatte.

\- Oh, ça explique mon échec dans ta recherche, l'odeur d'un animal n'est pas la même que celle d'un humain... Je change moi-même d'odeur quand je me transforme en louve...

Red hocha la tête pour elle-même avant de continuer.

\- Donc ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé une fois que tu es devenue un chat ?

Emma sourit devant l'attention que lui portait son amie. La serveuse avait toujours adoré les potins, que ce soit avant ou après que le sort ait été brisé.

\- J'ai été chez la seule personne à ma connaissance capable de briser le sort.

\- Qui ? La Blue Fairy ?

\- Non, sans poudre de fée ou baguette elle n'a aucun pouvoir et à ma connaissance elle n'a toujours pas récupéré un seul des deux...

Ruby sourit, heureuse d'apporter un nouvel élément.

\- En fait si, Charming a récupéré sa baguette chez Rumple quelques jours après ta disparition, mais tu as raison, à l'époque elle n'avait pas de pouvoir... Alors qui ?

\- Regina.

Emma sourit en prononçant le nom de l'ancienne Reine. Putain de merde, elle était vraiment amoureuse ! Au point d'en devenir niaise ! Red la regarda interdite, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse.

\- Et ?

\- Et je me suis retrouvée en hypothermie devant sa porte... Alors elle m'a ramassée, soignée et adoptée car elle croyait que j'étais un vrai chat...

L'air blasé sur le visage de la blonde fit éclater un rire bruyant dans la gorge de la serveuse. Ruby prit un moment avant de retrouver sa constance et s'essuya les yeux alors qu'Emma lui lançait un regard meurtrier.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, l'idée de Regina t'adoptant est juste ridicule ! J'imagine ta tête quand tu as compris qu'elle te prenait pour un vrai chat !

\- Et encore, tu ne sais pas le pire ?

Red se calma instantanément et fixa ses yeux sur le visage de son interlocutrice.

\- Raconte.

\- Elle trouvait que je marchais comme un cow-boy et mangeais salement... Alors elle m'a appelée Miss Swan...

Cette fois-ci le fou rire prit aussi Belle qui n'avait pas été mise au courant de ce détail et les deux brunes s'écroulèrent l'une contre l'autre en rigolant, essayant de se servir de l'autre pour se tenir droite sans grand succès.

Une fois les deux amies calmées, Emma les regarda sérieusement et leur posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Vous ne semblez pas choquées que Regina se soit bien occupée de moi... Aucune de vous... Pourquoi ?

Belle prit une profonde inspiration, recherchant toujours son souffle, et commença.

\- Emma... Je pense honnêtement qu'il y a du bon en chacun d'entre nous, Rumple ou Regina ne font pas exception...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer car la main de Ruby s'était posée sur son bras pour l'arrêter, la serveuse reprit donc à sa place.

\- Les gens avaient l'habitude de me traiter de monstre, et tu sais de quoi je parle vu que tu as passé toute une nuit à me traquer... Même pour moi, je suis toujours une bête qui ne mérite pas l'attention qu'on lui porte... J'ai fait des choses horribles, j'ai tué des dizaines d'innocents, mais à la différence de Regina, j'ai rencontré des amis, comme ta mère, qui se sont assez souciés de moi pour m'aider à changer.

\- Tu n'étais pas responsable Ruby, tu ne te contrôlais pas en louve...

\- Tu te trompes Emma, tout le monde se trompe à ce sujet... Si je suis capable de me contrôler maintenant, pourquoi ne le pouvais-je pas avant ? C'était ma colère qui m'aveuglait, m'empêchant de savoir ce que je faisais... Regina n'a pas la chance de pouvoir se cacher derrière une transformation physique... Ce serait ridicule que je lui jette la pierre... Tu comprends ?

\- Je pense oui...

Un froid tomba sur la table et plus personne n'osa parler pendant un moment. Finalement, Belle prit son courage à deux mains et brisa la tension ambiante de sa voix peu assurée.

\- Red, tu sais s'il y aurait une chambre de libre pour moi ?

La serveuse regarda son amie un instant, surprise, avant de se rappeler qu'elle vivait chez Gold et de comprendre qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas envie d'y retourner après les événements récents.

\- Ne sois pas stupide Belle ! Tu es mon amie, il y a de la place chez moi... Ça t'évitera le loyer horriblement cher et je te promets de bien me conduire les nuits de pleine lune !

La jeune femme-louve fit un clin d'œil à l'autre brune et celle-ci lui répondit d'un sourire en posant sa main sur la sienne. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant et restèrent bloqués dans la contemplation de leur homonymes. Emma les observa un instant, se disant qu'il n'y avait vraiment qu'elles deux pour ne pas se rendre compte de leur attirance mutuelle. Elle sourit un instant à cette idée avant de se décider à rompre le charme en se raclant la gorge. Les deux brunes se tournèrent vers elle en rougissant.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que j'aille rassurer mes... Parents... Que je suis en vie...

Emma se leva et Belle lui attrapa le poignet pour la retenir.

\- Fais attention à Charming, il risque de ne pas être content que tu aies défendu Regina en l'attaquant.

Ruby se tourna vers les deux autres pour avoir des explications mais la deuxième brune lui fit silencieusement comprendre qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

\- À ta place, je m'inquiéterais plus pour lui, Belle.

Emma sourit à la jeune femme brune qui l'avait tant aidée aujourd'hui et celle-ci lui serra légèrement le bras de manière rassurante avant de la relâcher.

\- Bonne chance Emma.

La Shérif avait déjà commencé à se diriger vers la sortie. Sans se retourner vers ses amies, ni ralentir, elle leur fit un signe de la main.

\- Merci mais je n'en aurais pas besoin.

Sur ce, elle passa la porte du Diner sous le sourire des deux brunes qui la regardèrent partir à travers la baie vitrée.

* * *

Emma commença à se diriger vers l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec ses parents et son fils à pied. La marche n'était pas longue, mais elle avait du mal à supporter l'air froid... Après tout, elle avait passé plus d'une semaine enfermée dans l'intérieur chauffé de Regina... Elle remonta le col de sa veste avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches pour se protéger du vent glacial. C'est alors qu'elle sentit un petit bout de métal froid frôler ses doigts. Elle l'attrapa et sortit sa main de sa poche pour l'examiner, se retrouvant à admirer ses clefs de voiture comme une idiote. Merde. Être un chat lui était vraiment monté au cerveau... Elle referma ses doigts sur ses clefs et glissa à nouveau sa main dans sa poche en faisant demi-tour.

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour rejoindre sa petite voiture jaune qu'elle avait garée à plusieurs rues de chez Gold. Elle aurait pris moins de temps si elle n'avait pas croisé la Blue Fairy en route et été obligé de lui assurer qu'elle allait bien... Elle se glissa dans l'habitacle et mit le contact, écoutant le ronronnement du moteur avec un sourire. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de cette voiture... Elle sortit de son stationnement et commença à rouler doucement le long des rues de Storybrooke en se battant avec son autoradio. Ça par contre, il fallait vraiment qu'elle le change...

Elle passa devant le Granny's Diner et aperçu Ruby penchée sur Belle, avec qui elle discutait joyeusement, à travers la baie vitrée. Elle sourit à cette vision et continua sa route sans ralentir. Maintenant elle en devait une à Belle et peut-être qu'un coup de main pour faire avancer sa relation avec la serveuse serait un bon moyen de payer sa dette... Emma n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus, elle était arrivée... Elle gara donc sa voiture devant l'immeuble, prit une profonde inspiration et coupa le contact.

Ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle tournait dans les escaliers comme un lion en cage, cherchant le courage, et les mots, pour affronter ses parents. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et donna un coup de pied à la rambarde avant de se redresser et d'avancer avec assurance vers la porte d'entrée. Au Diable les plans, elle avait toujours fonctionné à l'instinct ! Elle toqua fermement à la porte et attendit qu'on lui ouvre, le regard dur et la mâchoire serrée. Elle entendit Snow crier quelque chose ressemblant à "un instant" et détendit légèrement sa posture, rien ne servait de se mettre dans un état aussi combatif... Sa mère ouvrit finalement la porte et avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva serrée dans ses bras.

\- Emma !

Elle resserra sa prise sur sa fille alors que David arrivait à l'encadrement de la cuisine, laissant tomber son torchon humide par terre à la vue de sa fille. L'ancien Prince s'avança doucement vers les deux femmes de sa vie et demanda la voix pleine d'émotions.

\- Emma, où étais-tu passée ? Nous étions morts d'inquiétude...

La blonde eut comme une impression de déjà vu, pourtant la démonstration d'affection de ses parents la toucha moins que celle de Ruby plus tôt au Diner.

\- C'est une longue histoire...

David ferma doucement la porte derrière elles et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Emma pour la guider vers le salon.

\- Alors raconte nous, nous avons tout notre temps avant que Henry ne rentre de cours...

Emma s'était donc retrouvée assise sur le canapé, ses deux parents à sa droite formant un front uni et honnêtement curieux de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Alors elle raconta toute son aventure avec Gold sous leurs regards protecteurs.

\- Satané Rumplestiltskin, je vais lui faire payer de ma lame d'avoir osé s'attaquer à ma fille !

David s'était levé en disant ça et Snow le tira par le bras pour le rasseoir sur le canapé.

\- Tu veux sérieusement t'attaquer au Dark One, Charming ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de perdre mon mari après avoir mis tant de temps à le retrouver...

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'ancien Prince qui se calma instantanément et embrassa rapidement sa femme du bout des lèvres avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa fille.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Tu as disparue plusieurs semaines, comment es-tu redevenue humaine ?

\- J'ai été voir la seule personne capable de me retransformer...

\- Qu-

David coupa sa phrase alors que la réalisation se faisait dans son esprit et se lisait tout aussi clairement sur le visage de sa femme. C'est Snow qui constata.

\- Le chat de Regina...

Le regard d'Emma s'était durcit.

\- Oui, le chat de Regina.

Sa voix était ferme et froide, pleine de reproches envers ses parents qu'elle s'efforçait de taire. Charming se leva soudain pour surplomber sa fille d'un ton accusateur.

\- Tu m'as attaqué ! Emma, comment as-tu pu oser ?

Emma se leva d'un bond pour faire face à son père alors que Snow tentait de calmer son mari d'une main réconfortante sur le bras sans grand succès. C'est alors que la fureur d'Emma se déchaîna et qu'elle relâcha tous ces reproches qu'elle retenait depuis son arrivée dans cet appartement.

\- Et toi ? Comment as-tu pu oser la menacer de ton épée et l'insulter chez elle alors qu'elle n'avait rein fait !

\- Elle a assez fait dans la Forêt Enchantée pour que je sache qu'elle n'est jamais vraiment innocente !

Le père répondait à sa fille avec la même rage, leurs voix s'élevant de plus en plus alors que leur colère se déversait sur l'autre.

\- Pourtant elle était innocente ! Elle n'a rien fait d'autre que me sauver la vie alors que je mourrais d'hypothermie devant sa porte et prendre soin de moi chaque jour après ça !

\- Elle te retenait en otage !

\- Elle me prenait pour un putain de chat ! Elle ne me retenait pas en otage, j'aurais pu partir quand je le voulais !

\- Écoute-moi bien Emma, t-

\- Non ! Toi écoute-moi pour changer !

Si un regard avait pu tuer, celui d'Emma aurait certainement achevé la vie de son père à cet instant précis, et Charming le vit dans ses yeux. Aussi il serra les dents et écouta sa fille en silence, serrant ses poings pour retenir sa fureur.

\- Sous prétexte que vous êtes les "gentils" de l'histoire, vous vous permettez de traiter les autres comme bon vous semble ! Et Regina ? Elle a été méchante dans votre ancien monde alors elle est devenue votre parfaite coupable. Mais elle essaye de changer ! J'ai vécu plusieurs jours avec elle et je peux affirmer que cette femme n'est pas aussi mauvaise qu'on s'est évertué à me le faire croire ! Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé par le passé car vous prenez soin de ne pas en parler et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est vous qui avez fait d'elle ce qu'elle et devenu et que c'est pour ça que vous vous acharnez sur elle, pour qu'on oublie VOTRE culpabilité à tous les deux ! Au final vous n'êtes que deux menteurs hypocrites qui préfèrent juger avant de connaître les faits. Vous vous êtes engoncés dans vos préjugés et franchement ? À mon avis vous ne valez pas mieux que celle que vous traitez d'Evil Queen... Elle vaut même sûrement plus que vous.

Les deux parents regardèrent leur fille, atterrés par ses propos, et Snow voulu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais Emma ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Sa voix s'était légèrement calmée quand elle reprit.

\- Et vous savez quoi ? Je ne parle même pas du fait que vous avez abandonné votre fille de quelques heures sans savoir où elle allait atterrir... Maintenant je vais vous laisser penser à tout ça et partir chercher mon fils à l'école. Ne nous attendez pas ce soir, je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser sous votre influence néfaste.

Emma se dirigea vers la porte en silence. Elle l'ouvrit, et juste avant de sortir se tourna une dernière fois vers ses parents.

\- Oh, une dernière chose... Regina ne m'a jamais fait de mal, par contre vous, vous m'avez presque tué lorsque je n'étais qu'un chat.

La porte se referma derrière elle alors que Snow White fondait en larmes dans les bras de Prince Charming, lui même le regard perdu après avoir entendu les reproches de leur fille unique.

* * *

La voiture d'Emma s'arrêta devant la demeure de la Maire et elle coupa le moteur sous le regard interrogatif de son fils qu'elle venait de récupérer à l'école. Elle sortit silencieusement de l'habitacle et fit signe à Henry de la suivre. Le petit garçon la suivit silencieusement alors qu'elle se dirigeait devant la porte d'entrée de sa mère adoptive pour y toquer vigoureusement. Regina ne tarda pas à ouvrir et offrit son plus beau regard méprisant à la blonde.

\- Visiblement ne pas savoir se servir d'une sonnette est un trait de famille chez les Charming.

\- Je ne suis pas une Charming, Regina...

Henry bougea, et le mouvement attira l'attention de l'ancienne Reine qui ne l'avait jusque là pas remarqué. Son visage s'adoucit instantanément à la vue de son fils.

\- Henry...

Le jeune garçon se contenta de hocher la tête alors que la brune se reculait pour libérer la porte.

\- Entrez, je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid mon chéri.

Les deux intrus pénétrèrent la maison sans que les yeux de la Maire ne quittent son fils une seule seconde. Emma enleva son manteau et le garda dans ses mains, contre sa poitrine, alors que Regina débarrassait Henry du sien. Une fois le vêtement pendu à un porte manteau, elle se tourna vers son fils et lui demanda doucement.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite Henry ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Emma m'a emmené ici sans rien me dire...

La brune se tourna vers la Shérif avec un nouveau respect dans le regard. Et celle-ci sourit, sachant que son annonce réchaufferait le cœur de la Reine déchue.

\- Je ne veux pas laisser Henry seul chez mes parents, ils ont une mauvaise influence sur lui...

Un sourcil parfaitement sculpté se souleva, preuve de la surprise de Regina, mais elle laissa la blonde continuer.

\- Et je ne pense pas qu'une vie à l'hôtel soit spécialement le mieux pour un garçon de 11 ans. Alors je me disais que...

Le cœur de l'ancienne Reine accéléra à la compréhension de ce qui se passait. Elle avait l'impression de rêver.

\- Si tu es d'accord bien entendu, il pourrait revenir vivre avec toi... Je sais que tu prendras soin de lui et que je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter s'il est avec toi.

Regina ne put retenir son sourire alors qu'elle répondait à la blonde.

\- J'en serais ravie Miss Swan.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent pendant un instant magique, emplit de respect mutuel et d'affection jusqu'à ce que la voix de Henry rompe le charme.

\- Quoi !?

Le petit garçon se tourna vers Emma avec un air méprisant.

\- Pourquoi je dois rester chez elle ? C'est la Méchante Reine !

Le visage de Regina eut à peine le temps de se déformer en une moue blessée que la main de la blonde volait, faisant siffler l'air avant de claquer sur la joue de son fils. Henry porta la main à sa joue, visiblement choqué, alors que la colère d'Emma se peignait sur ses traits.

\- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de mieux parler de ta mère et de lui montrer un minimum de respect !

\- Je...

\- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à m'interrompre Henry ! Regina ne t'a rien donné d'autre que de l'amour et de la chaleur depuis que tu es chez elle et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a su se montrer strict pour ton bien que tu peux te permettre de la traiter comme ça ! Tu ne sais absolument pas ce que tu aurais vécu sans elle !

Emma avait hurlé sur son fils devant le visage éberlué de la brune. Elle retenait trop de chose, elle avait vu comment le monde avait traité Regina sans qu'elle n'ait rien fait. Mais que Henry oublie qu'elle avait été sa mère pendant plus de dix ans ? Ça lui était intolérable. Quand elle était petite, elle aurait tué pour une mère comme Regina, pour quelqu'un qui se soucierait d'elle et l'aimerait, quelqu'un à qui elle n'avait jamais eu le droit... Elle regarda son fils avec déception une dernière fois avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir en trombe de chez la Maire.

Henry tourna un regard désolé et perdu vers la brune. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à son fils, elle connaissait le pouvoir de persuasion de Snow et Charming, pendant plusieurs semaines le petit garçon n'avait entendu parler d'elle que comme d'un monstre et il était jeune, influençable... Elle soupira et répondit à la question silencieuse de son fils.

\- Miss Swan n'a jamais eu de parents, je suppose que c'est un sujet sensible pour elle...

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et avança en dépassant son fils sans un regard de plus pour sortir de chez elle à la recherche de la Shérif blonde. Emma s'était dressée là où personne ne l'avait jamais fait et l'avait défendu... Pour la deuxième fois si on comptait son attaque contre son père sous sa forme féline. Regina détestait cette idée et pourtant ce geste la touchait...

La brune n'eut pas à chercher bien loin, Emma se tenait sur son perron, assise sur les quelques marches qui menaient à sa porte, la mâchoire serrée et le regard lointain.

\- Miss Swan...

La blonde se releva soudainement et se tourna vers la Reine déchue dans une attitude fière.

\- Que faites-vous ?

La blonde glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Pourquoi était-elle si faible face à ce regard ?

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir levé la main sur Henry.

\- C'est un garçon intelligent, il sait qu'il avait dépassé les bornes...

Regina tenta un sourire pour rassurer la femme face à elle. Depuis quand rassurait-elle les gens ?

\- Et puis une gifle n'a jamais tué personne...

Emma hocha doucement la tête.

\- Je vais y aller, dis à Henry que je m'excuse tout de même...

\- Pour aller où, Miss Swan ? Chez vos parents ?

\- Non... Je pense que j'ai besoin de m'éloigner d'eux pour le moment...

Emma sourit en repensant à la tête de ses "parents" lorsqu'elle avait défendu leur pire ennemie et laissé sortir tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- Je vais sûrement me prendre une chambre chez Granny...

\- Ne soyez pas stupide !

La blonde souleva un sourcil interrogatif.

\- Henry sera plus à son aise si vous restez... Vous avez dû remarquer que la maison possède plusieurs chambres d'ami durant votre séjour.

Un sourire machiavélique étira les lèvres d'Emma.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'étais trop occupée à dormir entre vos bras votre Majesté.

Regina roula des yeux à ce rappel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire, personne ne l'avait appelée "votre Majesté" depuis des années et même le ton ironique de la blonde ne pouvait gâcher ce que ces mots faisaient à son oreille...

\- Suivez-moi Miss Swan.

Sans plus un mot la Reine déchue se retourna et rentra chez elle, suivit de près par une blonde ravie de son effet.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux mères et leur fils se retrouvèrent autour de la table de Regina à savourer les lasagnes que cette dernière avait cuisinées tout en aidant Henry avec ses devoirs sous le regard attentif d'Emma. La blonde en avait profité pour expliquer son absence à son fils qui comme à son habitude n'avait pas semblé surpris des effusions de magie de la ville.

Et maintenant ? Maintenant elle se préparait au repas le plus bizarre de sa vie en regardant l'ancienne Reine couper trois parts dans le plat de lasagnes, le tout en s'attardant un peu trop sur le décolleté offert à sa vue. Regina servit d'abord Henry qui n'attendit pas pour attaquer sa portion avant de prendre l'assiette d'Emma pour la remplir. La blonde se pencha sur la table pour attraper celle de Regina et la lui tendit pour lui faciliter la tâche. L'ancienne Reine lui sourit et reprit son assiette après s'être servit. Henry avait recommencé à agir normalement après avoir vu qu'Emma était détendue auprès de la brune, et il était heureux de se retrouver à nouveau dans son environnement habituel, mais il engloutit tout de même son repas le plus vite possible. Une fois son assiette vide, il interpella sa mère adoptive.

\- Maman ?

Regina sourit en se rendant compte qu'il s'adressait à elle et lui répondit.

\- Oui Henry ?

\- Je peux sortir de table ?

\- Tu ne veux pas attendre pour le dessert ?

Le visage de l'ancienne Reine était maintenant triste, son fils essayait-il de l'éviter ?

\- Non, j'ai un contrôle de mathématiques demain et je voudrais réviser encore un peu avant de me coucher...

Regina sourit à ça. Henry s'était toujours énormément stressé avant ses devoirs surveillés et révisait comme si rien d'autre ne comptait. C'était bien son fils.

\- D'accord, file !

Henry sortit de table et se dirigea en courant vers les escaliers.

\- Et ne cours pas dans les escaliers !

Emma sourit au ton protecteur de l'autre femme avant de glisser une nouvelle bouché de lasagnes dans sa bouche. Un putain d'orgasme gustatif ce truc ! Maintenant que son fils n'était plus là, la blonde se permit de laisser un profond gémissement sortir de sa gorge.

\- Visiblement ma cuisine vous plaît Miss Swan...

Emma sourit à la Reine déchue et avala ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche avant de répondre.

\- La cuisine préparé pour chat n'était pas mal, mais un vrai repas ? Ça fait un bien fou ! En plus de ça, tu cuisines divinement bien...

Regina se mit à rougir du compliment, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça de la Shérif qui préférait habituellement tout tourner en dérision.

\- Ce n'est pas avec des compliments que vous réussirez à m'attendrir.

\- Qui a dit que j'avais besoin de ça pour t'attendrir ? Tu m'adores déjà au naturel, avoue le Regina.

La brune roula des yeux en souriant.

\- Si ça vous fait plaisir de le penser Miss Swan...

Emma avala son dernier morceau de lasagnes et posa rageusement sa fourchette dans son assiette en grognant pour le plus grand plaisir de son interlocutrice. Regina aimait tellement la mettre hors d'elle...

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à me tutoyer ? On a un fils on commun, ça devrait nous rendre assez proche pour un petit "tu" de temps en temps !

Un sourire machiavélique étira les lèvres de l'ancienne Reine.

\- Il faut bien plus que ça pour mériter un tutoiement de ma part Miss Swan. À ce jour, seul Henry l'a gagné depuis que nous sommes à Storybrooke...

Emma roula des yeux en faisant la grimace.

\- Tu pourrais au moins m'appeler Emma ? Quand tu utilises Miss Swan j'ai l'impression de redevenir un chat, c'est énervant...

\- Mais vous savez très bien que mon loisir préféré est de vous énerver Miss Swan.

Cette fois-ci c'était un sourire joueur qui se peignit sur le visage de Regina, détendant définitivement l'atmosphère. La blonde s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en rigolant alors que l'autre femme profitait de ce moment. Il était si rare de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un en dînant... Surtout quand on avait un passé d'Evil Queen...

\- Bon, ce dessert c'était un mensonge pour faire rester Henry ou... ?

\- Non Miss Swan, et je ne voudrais pas affamer le félin mal élevé que vous êtes.

Sur ce Regina sortit pour rejoindre la cuisine sous le regard amusé d'Emma qui en profita pour admirer ses courbes parfaites... Rien qu'un peu...

* * *

En se réveillant ce matin là, Emma chercha instinctivement les bras de Regina dans le lit avant de se rappeler qu'elle dormirait seule à partir de maintenant. Elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil sans l'ancienne Reine près d'elle et ne se sentait absolument pas reposée. Néanmoins, rien ne servait de rester au lit où elle ne ferait que se tourner quelques heures de plus et s'énerver toute seule. Elle s'étira paresseusement, elle n'avait jamais été du genre à s'étirer avant de devenir un chat, mais visiblement la transformation laissait plus de traces qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle attrapa un élastique sur la table de nuit et se fit une queue de cheval brouillonne en baillant. Regina avait téléporté toutes leurs affaires pour faciliter les choses. La blonde chercha un vieux short au fond du placard dans lequel elle avait passé la soirée à organiser son peu de vêtements et finit par abdiquer pour descendre en shorty. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois que Regina la verrait dans cette tenue...

Emma descendit les escaliers et suivit l'odeur de café frais jusqu'à la cuisine où elle trouva Henry buvant son chocolat chaud en révisant ses mathématiques pendant que Regina faisait cuir des pancakes. La blonde frotta le crâne de son fils qui lui sourit avant de reposer son attention sur son cahier. La brune s'était retournée et regardait la Shérif avec un air sceptique.

\- Je crois que vous avez oublié une partie de vos vêtements Miss Swan...

Emma roula des yeux et se retint de répondre. À la place elle contourna le bar et passa à côté de Regina pour atteindre le placard dans lequel elle rangeait les mugs. Elle en attrapa un et se servit une copieuse tasse de café.

\- Faites comme chez vous Miss Swan, ne vous gênez surtout pas.

Le ton de l'ancienne Reine était froid mais Emma pouvait lire l'amusement dans ses yeux. Elle se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de son fils et de boire une première gorgée du liquide chaud qui l'aida instantanément à se sentir mieux. Elle poussa un profond soupir de contentement et se mit à sourire en direction de la brune qui regardait son fils avec un air interrogateur. Henry ferma son cahier et regarda sa mère adoptive consternée.

\- Elle ne parle jamais avant d'avoir bu sa première tasse de café...

\- Oh...

\- Elle est toujours d'une humeur massacrante le matin au réveil.

Emma termina sa tasse et se tourna vers les deux autres avec un air faussement énervé.

\- Je suis là vous savez...

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire Henry...

Le petit garçon sourit en hochant la tête d'un air entendu alors que Regina faisait glisser une assiette de pancakes devant lui. Sans attendre il attrapa la bouteille de sirop d'érable à côté de lui et en fit couler copieusement sur son petit-déjeuner. La brune se retourna une nouvelle fois, et l'instant d'après une assiette identique atterrissait devant une Emma pour le moins surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Regina lui prépare son petit-déjeuner à elle aussi... La brune s'assit devant les deux autres avec sa propre assiette et versa une petite dose de sirop sur ses pancakes alors que la blonde restait immobilisée par sa surprise.

\- Vous n'aimez pas les pancakes Miss Swan ?

\- Non ! Si ! Je veux dire...

Emma coupa sa propre phrase et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer devant le regard amusé de l'ancienne Reine.

\- Merci, j'adore ça.

\- Je vous en prie.

Emma prit le sirop d'érable et en versa dans son plat avant de commencer à manger. Un gémissement sortit de sa gorge alors que la première bouché entrait en contact avec ses papilles gustatives.

\- Il va falloir que vous appreniez à manger sans donner l'impression d'être en chaleur Miss Swan.

Emma ignora la remarque de Regina et se tourna vers son fils.

\- Sérieusement, elle fait comment pour donner un goût pareil à un truc aussi con que des pancakes ?

Henry haussa les épaules en continuant de manger et Emma roula des yeux avant de reprendre son repas en silence sous le regard amusé de la brune.

* * *

Emma avait repris le travail mais les choses s'étaient calmées depuis son problème félin et être Shérif dans une ville ou rien ne se passait commençait à l'énerver alors qu'elle n'était à son bureau que depuis quelques heures. Elle s'était donc décidée à prendre l'air et à mener sa petite enquête sur le passé de Regina. Seulement personne dans cette ville ne semblait savoir quelque chose avant le passage "Evil Queen"... La blonde commençait sérieusement à perdre espoir lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans le Granny's Diner pour sa pause déjeuner. Il était tard pour manger et le restaurant était presque vide. Lorsqu'elle entra, la blonde fut instantanément interpellée par les deux jeunes femmes assises à la table du coin.

\- Emma ! Viens te joindre à nous !

La Shérif avança vers elles et s'assit sur le banc que la serveuse venait de libérer pour se mettre à côté de son amie.

\- Ruby, Belle, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien et toi ?

Belle hocha la tête pour signaler qu'elle aussi allait bien.

\- Je m'ennuie un peu avec cette absence de drames magiques mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

La serveuse se mit à rire.

\- Les citoyens se sont calmés après avoir dû galérer pendant une semaine pour régler leurs problèmes eux-mêmes quand tu n'étais pas là !

\- C'est vrai que David ne s'est pas montré très utile dans cette histoire, il était trop occupé à te chercher...

Soudain Granny Lucas apparu derrière Red et lui asséna un coup de menu sur la tête.

\- Je ne te paye pas à rien faire jeune fille !

Ruby se leva d'un bond et sortit son carnet de son tablier en souriant de manière commerciale à Emma.

\- Que puis-je vous servir aujourd'hui ?

Les deux autres femmes éclatèrent de rire alors que Granny repartait en ronchonnant qu'elle devait tout gérer elle même. La blonde commanda un hamburger au bacon et la serveuse disparu une minute, le temps de prévenir la cuisine, avant de se rasseoir avec elles.

\- Alors, tu t'occupes comment durant cette déprimante journée de paix Shérif ?

Emma sourit à Ruby avant de lui répondre.

\- J'essaye de trouver des informations sur le passé de Regina pour comprendre ce qui l'a poussé à devenir l'Evil Queen... Mais personne ne semble rien savoir...

Une sonnerie retentit et Red se leva pour revenir un instant plus tard avec la commande d'Emma qu'elle posa devant elle avant de lui répondre.

\- En même temps peu de personnes ont connu Regina dans sa jeunesse et y ont survécu... Je crois que la seule exception doit être ta mère...

\- Snow ?

\- Dois-je te rappeler que Regina est devenue la belle-mère de Snow en même temps que Reine ?

\- Non... Bien entendu... Mais...

Emma laissa sa phrase en suspens et Belle posa sa main sur la sienne avant de continuer pour elle.

\- Mais tu n'as pas spécialement envie de parler de Regina avec ta mère après ce qui s'est passé quand tu étais un chat ?

La blonde hocha la tête en mordant dans son burger avec appétit. Elle avala sa bouché et soupira.

\- C'est juste que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a tellement plus derrière l'image que nous avons de Regina et personne ne semble pouvoir m'aider à découvrir quoi...

Belle eut soudain un regard songeur qui attira l'attention des deux autres. La curiosité de Ruby étant la plus forte elle l'interpella.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Belle ? Une idée ?

\- Peut-être que Emma ne trouve pas les informations qu'elle cherche car elle regarde au mauvais endroit...

Son regard bleu percent se posa sur la blonde.

\- Et si tu ne trouvais rien car personne de vivant ne savait ?

\- Ou veux-tu en venir ?

\- Les livres n'ont pas tous été écrits par des personnes encore en vie...

Ruby attrapa la jeune libraire fermement dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

\- Tu es un génie Belle !

\- Je ne peux que confirmer.

Emma avait répondu avec un sourire. Que ferait-elle sans Belle en ce moment ?

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu m'accompagnes au travail après mangé ?

La blonde sourit à son amie et hocha silencieusement la tête en mordant son hamburger avec un sourire. Elle avait une nouvelle piste.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Si Emma devait être tout à fait honnête, elle commençait à soupçonner Belle d'essayer de l'étouffer sous une montagne de livres. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il existait autant de livres sérieux sur l'Histoire de la Forêt Enchantée ? La table devant la blonde était déjà recouverte d'une grosse dizaine de volumes poussiéreux et la bibliothécaire ne semblait pas finir d'en apporter d'autres. Bientôt la blonde ne verrait même plus ce qui se passait en face d'elle... Belle arriva par la droite en tanguant légèrement sous la pile de livres qu'elle portait et les laissa tomber sur la table en soupirant de bonheur à l'idée de laisser ses bras se reposer un petit peu.

\- Dis-moi que ce sont les derniers, je t'en supplie...

Le regard de la blonde était désespéré et Belle lui sourit gentiment.

\- Pour l'instant oui...

\- Pour l'instant ?

\- Je suis encore en train de ranger la bibliothèque mais il ne me reste plus que deux ou trois allées de livres à recenser...

Emma poussa un soupir et attrapa le premier volume à portée de main qu'elle ouvrit doucement de peur de l'abîmer.

\- Aimer lire, je comprends, en fait j'adore ça même si Regina me prend pour une illettrée...

Un léger rire sortit de la gorge de la jeune femme brune alors qu'elle tirait une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de la blonde.

\- Mais trier des bouquins toute la journée ? Je n'imagine même les envies de suicide que ça me donnerait !

Belle s'appuya sur une pile de livre en face d'elle, posant son menton sur sa main et essaya d'expliquer son point de vue à l'autre femme.

\- Pour l'instant c'est amusant, je découvre de nouveaux livres toute la journée, comme autant de secrets cachés précieusement au milieu des rayons. L'odeur des livres, le calme de la pièce... Tout ça m'aide à me sentir mieux...

Emma commençait à regarder son amie avec admiration lorsque le visage de celle-ci se fendit d'un sourire malicieux.

\- Mais c'est vrai que ça peut vite devenir ennuyeux et dans ces moments...

Belle laissa sa phrase en suspens et attrapa l'un des livres qu'elle avait apporté à Emma pour commencer à le feuilleter.

\- Je peux toujours faire une pause pour lire.

Emma sourit à son amie avant de reporter son attention sur le vieux volume ouvert devant elle. Après quelques secondes à le regarder sceptiquement elle soupira et rompit le silence.

\- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer...

Belle leva le nez du livre qu'elle avait commencé à lire sans même s'en rendre compte et le ferma pour le reposer sur la pile. Elle se leva et regarda la blonde avec des yeux décidés.

\- Il nous faut un plan de recherche !

\- Nous ?

La brunette sourit à la blonde en face d'elle.

\- Autant que mes pauses soient utiles, non ?

\- Je ne nierais pas avoir besoin d'un coup de main.

Emma s'était mise à rire, quelque chose entre la frustration et le soulagement ancré dans son ventre.

\- Lève-toi, j'ai une idée.

La blonde ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et suivit Belle dans la salle commune de la bibliothèque dont elle l'avait isolée pour obtenir un peu plus d'intimité. La brune indiqua une table et Emma l'aida à la porter jusqu'à la sienne avant de repartir en chercher une deuxième.

\- Au fait, il n'y a pas un appartement de fonction dans cette bibliothèque ?

\- Si, mais il a besoin d'être rénové... Ruby m'aide à faire quelques travaux le week-end quand elle n'est pas de service au Granny's.

Les deux femmes posèrent la dernière table et Emma hocha silencieusement la tête en se disant que les deux brunes devenaient inséparables sans s'en rendre compte. Elle aurait bien proposé son aide mais elle ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans leur intimité et ralentir un quelconque rapprochement... Pendant ce temps Belle poussa les deux nouvelles tables de la manière qu'elle voulait, en laissant une de chaque côté de celle recouverte de livres.

\- Bien ! Tu es prête ?

\- Oui, mais à quoi ?

Belle n'avait toujours pas expliqué son plan...

\- La majorité des ouvrages historiques disposent d'une table des matières. Pour l'instant nous allons juste les parcourir et mettre les ouvrages pouvant contenir des informations sur le passé de Regina sur la table de gauche, ceux sans informations sur celle de droite et ceux sans table des matières au milieu. Emma regarda la bibliothécaire un instant avec la bouche ouverte. Belle avait tendance à lui donner l'impression d'être stupide sans même s'en rendre compte.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent plusieurs heures assises à faire des recherches, triant soigneusement chaque livre qu'elles attrapaient. Emma avait envie de frapper quelque chose de frustration, les tables des matières faisaient rarement moins de quatre pages et parfois plus de huit. La pile de livres en face d'elle diminuait lentement alors que la table de gauche restait désespérément vide. Au bout d'un moment Belle était repartie trier ses étagères et en avait profité pour ranger les livres qu'elles avaient évincés. Elle ramena un nouvel ouvrage qu'elle venait de trouver et ce fut la goutte de trop pour Emma. La blonde laissa sa tête tomber lourdement sur les volumes et grognant bruyamment.

\- Raaah ! J'ai besoin de cogner dans quelque chose et vite !

Un rire cristallin sortit de la gorge de Belle.

\- Si tu veux j'ai quelques planches à clouer dans l'appartement.

Elle avait dit ça en rigolant mais Emma se leva soudainement, le regard dur et commença à se diriger vers l'escalier menant au logement de service, la brunette à ses trousses.

\- Emma attend ! Je blaguais.

\- Je sais, mais clouer une planche me fera le plus grand bien !

La blonde ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et inspira la poussière à plein poumons. Les travaux manuels, ça elle maîtrisait ! Elle remarqua tout de suite les planches d'une armoire en kit étalées par terre et les contourna pour voir l'ampleur des travaux nécessaires à la réhabilitation du logement. En se tournant elle remarqua un énorme trou dans un mur du salon/salle à manger et l'énorme masse par terre. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à la jeune brune derrière elle et Belle haussa les épaules en répondant.

\- Red pense qu'abattre le mur mitoyen à la cuisine pour faire un open-space agrandira la pièce. Emma hocha la tête et fut heureuse d'avoir enlevé sa veste en cuir plus tôt. Elle ramassa une paire de gants de chantier et saisit la masse avant d'asséner un violent coup dans le mur. Belle sursauta à la violence de l'impact et Emma sourit en sentant la vibration dans ses bras. La blonde se tourna vers son amie.

\- Tu devrais retourner travailler pendant que je me défoule sur ton mur.

Belle hocha la tête et se tourna pour redescendre s'occuper de ses livres. Les démonstrations de force c'était le domaine d'Emma et Ruby, pas le sien...

Belle venait de finir de ranger le premier étage de son rayon quand les portes de la bibliothèque s'ouvrirent sur Red. La jeune femme vint à la rencontre de son amie.

\- Ruby ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La grande brune sourit tendrement à l'autre femme.

\- J'ai fini plus tôt et je me disais que je pourrais en profiter pour avancer les travaux...

La femme-louve lança un regard circulaire derrière Belle.

\- Où est passé Emma ?

Un énorme "bang" se fit entendre au-dessus d'elle et Belle roula des yeux. Ruby se mit à rire en avançant vers l'étage supérieur.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un s'amuse sans moi !

La Lycan monta les marches quatre à quatre, alors que Belle retournait à son rangement, et ne tarda pas à se trouver dans la même pièce qu'une Emma Swan transpirante qui avait à peine avancé son travail sur le mur. La blonde fit une pause pour reprendre sa respiration et Red en profita.

\- On dirait que ça manque un peu de muscles par ici...

Emma se tourna et sourit à Ruby en essuyant la sueur sur son front du bras.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas une force surhumaine.

\- Tu devrais laisser les murs au Big Bad Wolf et t'acharner sur ces pauvres armoires.

Emma rit un instant avant de répondre en enlevant ses gants.

\- Ou je pourrais aussi retourner à mes recherches.

\- Aussi.

Cette fois-ci le sourire sur les lèvres de la brune était machiavélique.

\- Mais je peux sentir ta frustration et ton énervement dans toute la pièce, on dirait que jouer de la masse ne t'a pas suffi...

Ruby releva les manches de sa chemise avant de récupérer les gants que la blonde lui tendait.

\- C'est vrai...

La brune enfila les gants et ramassa la masse avant de se diriger vers le mur.

\- Tu devrais vraiment t'occuper des armoires, quand ça ne veut pas s'emboîter j'ai tendance à casser une planche sans faire exprès...

Le rire d'Emma se perdit lorsque la serveuse balança un premier coup dans le mur et elle se contenta de s'attaquer aux meubles en kit en silence.

Travailler avec Ruby calma bien plus la blonde que de taper dans un mur et elle se surprit à vraiment apprécier la compagnie de la serveuse. La conversation avait été rare mais amusante et c'est le cœur léger qu'elles étaient redescendues quelques heures plus tard pour trouver Belle attablée devant les livres d'Emma à les trier consciencieusement. La bibliothécaire avait abattu un travail formidable et la moitié des livres avaient trouvé leur place. La blonde prit congé des deux autres femmes avec précipitation pour ne pas récupérer Henry en retard à l'école et les laissa en leur promettant d'être là à l'ouverture du bâtiment le lendemain matin.

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que les trois filles étaient tombées dans une routine qui leur allait à toutes. Emma arrivait à l'ouverture de la bibliothèque et passait plusieurs heures à fouiller les livres que Belle et elle avaient fini de trier le deuxième jour. Lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'une pause, elle rejoignait la bibliothécaire et l'aidait à organiser les étagères ou à rentrer les informations des livres dans le logiciel de prêt. Le midi elles prenaient leur déjeuner avec Ruby au Granny's en rigolant toutes les trois sous le regard de la grand-mère de la serveuse qui commençait aussi à s'habituer à leur petit rituel. L'après-midi Belle rejoignait Emma dans ses recherches jusqu'à ce que Red arrive après le travail pour attaquer les travaux. L'appartement avait d'ailleurs bien avancé et serait bientôt habitable. La décoration restant le dernier aspect à finaliser. Les filles n'avaient plus grand chose à y faire tant que Belle et Ruby n'auraient pas été faire les boutiques alors elles avaient commencé à fouiller la bibliothèque à la place. Emma avait dû expliquer aux deux brunes que Maléfique était enfermée sous le bâtiment, lorsque Red avait trouvé l'ascenseur, afin de les empêcher de descendre explorer. Elles avaient donc préféré déplacer quelques rayons pour mieux bloquer l'accès au sous-sol. Une amitié solide avait fini par se former entre elles, pourtant Emma n'était pas spécialement enjouée en arrivant à la bibliothèque ce matin là. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques livres à parcourir, ceux sans table des matières, et elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé qu'elle ne connaisse pas déjà sur Regina. D'un côté elle ne voyait plus vraiment l'intérêt de ses recherches, elles n'avait fait que se rapprocher de l'ancienne Reine depuis qu'elle s'était installée chez elle avec Henry et son passé ne changerait pas sa manière de la voir... Elle était amoureuse, chaque seconde chez la Maire le lui rappelait... Au final elle voulait plus réhabiliter Regina auprès des autres que découvrir quelque chose. Alors elle cherchait...

Emma passa la matinée à parcourir les derniers livres et fut déçu de ne rien y trouver. Elle alla les ranger elle-même en traînant les pieds. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire et plus nulle part où chercher... Elle finit par se retrouver derrière le bureau de Belle aux côtés de cette dernière sans vraiment y faire attention.

\- Alors ?

\- Rien.

Belle la regarda, avec comme une excuse dans les yeux, avant de reprendre l'écriture du résumé du livre qu'elle enregistrait dans la base de donnée et Emma la regarda faire en silence. Après quelques secondes, la blonde s'adossa aux rayons installés derrière le comptoir et entendit un clic. Le bruit interpella la brunette qui se retourna juste à temps pour voir la rangée de livres basculer et Emma tomber en arrière pour atterrir dans une pièce secrète. La blonde se frotta l'arrière de la tête en se redressant légèrement pour voir Belle se diriger rapidement vers elle. Emma commença à lui tendre le bras pour qu'elle l'aide à se relever mais la brune ne la remarqua pas et continua sa route avec le regard brillant. La blonde tourna la tête pour voir une simple étagère remplie de grimoires racornis. Après un soupir Emma se releva et essuya la poussière sur son jean avant de se tourner vers l'objet de l'attention de son amie. Belle faisait glisser son doigt sur les tranches, lisant attentivement chaque titre, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

_"Magie ancienne et récente appliquée"_

_"Fées, consciences et farfadets expliqués aux néophytes"_

_"L'encyclopédie des enfants de la Lune"_

Belle fit une pause en se disant qu'il faudrait qu'elle lise celui-ci avant de continuer.

_"Procédés de création de la magie, des mines à la poussière de fées"_

_"Peuple de la mer : Sirènes et Tritons"_

_"L'art obscur des portails"_

_"La naissance du mal : biographie de Rumplestiltskin, Maleficent, la Reine de Cœur et autres Evil Queen"_

Belle extirpa le volume de son emplacement avec un sourire triomphant et le tendit à la blonde derrière elle.

\- On dirait que tu vas enfin avoir la réponse à tes questions Emma.

La blonde saisit l'épais ouvrage et lu le titre en souriant avant de remercier la brune et de sortir de la pièce en courant. Belle la regarda et se tourna vers l'étagère. Après une hésitation elle attrapa le livre sur les Lycans et sortit en le gardant précieusement contre sa poitrine. L'instant d'après, elle était à quatre pattes devant la porte secrète à essayer de comprendre son mécanisme.

Emma s'assit à la table qu'elle considérait maintenant comme la sienne et ouvrit avidement le vieux grimoire pour se rendre sans préambule au chapitre intitulé  _"Regina Mills : La naissance d'une funeste légende"_. La blonde se pencha sur le livre et suivit les lignes de son doigt en commençant à lire.

_"Pour bien comprendre comment la jeune Regina Mills, enfant aimante et soucieuse de son prochain, est devenu le monstre connu de tous, il faut garder en mémoire les circonstances de sa naissance ainsi que sa parenté. N'oublions pas que son destin est intrinsèquement lié à celui de sa maléfique génitrice : La Reine de Cœur. Nous conseillons d'ailleurs à nos lecteurs de lire le chapitre sur la mère de Regina, Cora Mills, avant d'entamer celui sur sa fille et ce afin de mieux comprendre l'enfance de l'Evil Queen"_

Emma releva les yeux du livre. La Reine de Cœur ? Comme dans  _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_  ? Si la véritable femme était ne serais-ce qu'à moitié aussi psychopathe que celle de Disney, il ne fallait pas s'étonner des choix de Regina avec une mère pareille ! Emma tourna donc rapidement les pages pour revenir au chapitre consacré à la femme qui avait donné naissance à celle qu'elle aimait et commença à lire.

Lorsque la blonde releva les yeux du livre, elle avait presque du mal à retenir ses larmes. La mère de Regina avait considéré l'amour comme une faiblesse et avait arraché son propre cœur dans le but de l'éradiquer. L'ancienne Reine avait donc grandit avec une mère incapable de l'aimer un jour et ayant planifié sa vie d avant même sa naissance. Le chapitre s'arrêtait à la naissance de Regina et incitait le lecteur à lire son histoire qui précédait le chapitre sur la Reine de Cœur elle-même. Cora avait visiblement changé de titre quelque part après que sa fille soit née. Emma prit une profonde inspiration. Elle avait envie de lire la suite mais elle savait qu'il était presque l'heure de manger et qu'il serait impossible de l'extirper de son livre une fois le chapitre sur la femme qu'elle aimait entamé. Elle partit donc à la recherche de Belle avec son ouvrage sous le bras et la trouva à son comptoir lisant elle même un livre venant de la pièce secrète vu le design de sa couverture. Emma se glissa discrètement derrière elle pour regarder au dessus de son épaule et vit le schéma d'un loup à côté de celui d'un humain dans la même position et d'une créature semblant entre les deux. Une étape de la transformation du Lycan.

\- Tu cherches des informations sur Ruby ?

Belle sursauta et ferma vivement le volume bien que déjà prise sur le fait.

\- Non, je...

Elle poussa un soupir vaincu.

\- D'accord, si...

\- Je ne te blâme pas, je serais curieuse d'en savoir plus moi aussi... Et puis je fouille le passé de Regina, je pense que c'est pire...

Un sourire rassuré étira les lèvres de la brunette alors qu'Emma posait sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ça te dirait d'aller manger avant de reprendre ta lecture ?

\- D'accord, mais il faut ranger ces livres dans la pièce secrète avant...

\- Pourquoi ?

Belle regarda Emma avec un sourire triste.

\- Parce que certaines personnes dans cette ville n'ont pas que de bonnes intentions et que le livre que je lis contient tout un chapitre sur la meilleure manière de tuer un Lycan proprement.

Elle fit une pause avant de continuer.

\- Et je pense que le tien a le moyen de blesser Regina, du moins émotionnellement...

Emma hocha la tête et Belle ouvrit la porte en pressant l'une des décorations du bois. Elles rangèrent soigneusement les livres, fermèrent le passage et sortirent de la bibliothèque en la fermant à clef pour rejoindre Ruby au Diner.

La serveuse s'était montrée particulièrement curieuse en entendant parler des deux livres et avait demandé l'autorisation à Belle de lire celui sur son espèce, espérant y apprendre plus sur ce qu'elle était. Elles étaient ensuite passées aux découvertes d'Emma et les deux jeunes femmes lui avaient appris que le Pays des Merveilles n'appartenait pas au même monde que la Forêt Enchantée et chacune se demanda comment la mère de Regina avait pu devenir la Reine de Cœur dans ces circonstances. Emma poussa ses questions dans un coin de sa tête, elle savait qu'elle apprendrait tout ce qu'elle voulait quand elle récupérerait le livre dans l'après-midi. À la place, elle planta férocement sa fourchette dans la salade qui accompagnait son Fried chicken. Pour l'instant, elle avait faim.

* * *

Belle avait laissé Emma rentrer avec le livre à la condition qu'elle garde un œil dessus et ne le montre à personne. La blonde avait immédiatement acceptée et l'avait glissé dans un sac en papier récupéré au Granny's pour pouvoir le garder sous son bras. C'était Regina qui avait été chercher Henry aujourd'hui et elle n'était donc pas pressée de rentrer. Elle n'allait pas à la bibliothèque en voiture, le bâtiment n'étant pas loin de la demeure de la Maire. La blonde marcha donc tranquillement jusqu'à sa nouvelle maison et son esprit divagua légèrement en chemin. Elle se rappela la route qu'elle avait faite sous sa forme féline. Elle se souvint vaguement d'un corps chaud la ramassant alors qu'elle était frigorifiée, Regina. Elle se souvint des sourire de la brune et de la manière dont ses ronronnements la calmaient. Tout à coup une idée vint à la Shérif et elle en sourit. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle avec Belle le lendemain. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de recherches à faire, elle pouvait se concentrer à autre chose... Comme essayer de séduire l'Evil Queen...

Emma arriva à la porte et toqua, la brune n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de lui faire un double des clefs. Bientôt Regina se tint dans l'encadrement de la porte, regardant le paquet sous le bras de la blonde de manière suspicieuse.

\- Tu comptes me bloquer l'entrée toute la soirée Regina ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ça dépend de ce qu'il y a là dedans...

Elle avait désigné le sac en carton contenant le livre.

\- Rien qui puisse t'intéresser, juste un peu de lecture pour ce soir.

\- Parce que vous avez appris à lire Miss Swan ? Quelle surprise ! Tout n'est donc pas perdu !

Regina s'était décalée pour laisser la blonde passer et s'amusait de sa réaction.

\- J'ai toujours su lire !

Emma savait que Regina ne faisait que la taquiner, elle avait passé plusieurs soirées dans le salon de l'ancienne Reine à la regarder lire le plus discrètement possible alors qu'elle était censé regarder la télé et avait même prit un livre dans sa bibliothèque à plusieurs reprises.

Emma était directement montée dans sa chambre pour poser le livre sur sa table de chevet avant de descendre aider Henry avec ses devoirs pendant que Regina faisait à manger. Il avait fallu un moment à l'ancienne Reine pour concéder à la blonde qu'elle était assez intelligente pour aider leur fils et même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, Emma lui enlevait une épine du pied en s'occupant de Henry pendant qu'elle cuisinait.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance détendue, comme à son habitude et Regina monta prendre sa douche après avoir fait la vaisselle avec Emma. La blonde en profita pour laisser leur fils devant ses jeux vidéo et aller rattraper sa lecture. Elle avait presque terminé l'histoire de Regina et en était à son mariage avec son grand-père le Roi Leopold, juste après qu'elle ait envoyé cette salope de Cora, excusez lui le langage, au Pays des Merveille via un miroir magique. La blonde s'installa confortablement sous ses couvertures et reprit l'histoire où elle l'avait laissée.

_"Tout le monde se souvient du mariage du Roi Leopold et de la jeune Regina Mills comme de l'une des fêtes les plus somptueuses ayant eu lieu dans la Forêt Enchantée, surpassant même la cérémonie ayant unie plus tard Snow White et Prince Charming. Pourtant personne ne semble se rappeler le regard désespéré de Regina, alors âgée de 19 ans, obligée d'épouser un homme un homme de 39 ans son aîné."_

Emma fit une grimace. Plus ça allait, plus ce qu'elle apprenait lui faisait détester sa famille. Déjà la trahison de Snow ayant menée à la mort de Daniel l'avait énervée, mais elle trouvait le comportement de son grand-père dégoûtant et révoltant. Regina n'était qu'une enfant et ce vieux porc l'avait épousé sans lui laisser le choix, n'écoutant que l'accord de Cora. Emma continua à lire et fut choqué par un nouveau passage.

_"Bien qu'ayant été un monarque apprécié et respecté ainsi qu'un père aimant, le Roi Léopold n'a jamais laissé ses travers sortir des murs de son château. Après une lune de miel où il s'est imposé à la jeune Regina, la privant de son innocence, le Roi s'est fait un devoir de rejoindre sa nouvelle Reine dans sa couche tous les soirs dans l'espoir d'obtenir un héritier de sexe masculin. Ne prenant pas non pour une réponse, Léopold a violé sa jeune femme à d'innombrables reprises, au cours de leurs deux ans de mariage, n'hésitant pas à faire appel à ses gardes pour l'immobiliser au besoin."_

Emma dût se retenir de vomir à ce passage. Par la suite l'ouvrage expliquait comment le défunt monarque s'était parfois laissé aller au sadomasochisme sur sa jeune femme, en plus du voyeurisme des nombreuses fois où il l'avait prise devant ses gardes, après avoir abusé de la bouteille durant certaines soirées mondaines. La blonde fut finalement soulagée lorsque le passage arriva où Regina organisa le meurtre de son horrible mari et ne put en vouloir à la femme. Elle lut le chapitre jusqu'à la fin, découvrant la séquestration de Belle, l'influence de Rumple, la rédemption sabotée par Snow et bien d'autres choses sur la Reine, jusqu'à la préparation du sort et la mort de son père. Une fois la dernière ligne lue, elle ferma le livre et posa sa main dessus, le regard vague alors qu'elle digérait les informations.

Regina n'était pas blanche, c'était certain, mais aux vues de son passé Emma ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle avait été magiquement battue par sa mère, trahie par l'enfant à qui elle avait fait confiance, vu son grand amour mourir, été forcée d'épouser un vieux porc qui ne l'aimait pas et la traitait comme un objet. La vie n'avait pas été facile pour Regina, encore moins que pour Emma qui avait pourtant vécu son lot de merdes entre l'orphelinat et les familles d'accueil. La magicienne avait été brisée et on avait profité d'elle, brisant ses espoirs d'amour et d'affection, car c'était ça plus qu'autre chose qui l'avait changée. En dehors de Daniel, personne ne l'avait jamais aimée et elle avait perdu foi en l'humanité tout simplement... Elle aurait très bien pu-

\- Miss Swan, vous ne venez pas lire dans le salon avec nous ?

La voix de Regina avait résonné dans la chambre en même temps qu'elle ouvrait la porte et Emma n'eut même pas le temps de penser à cacher le livre que la Maire se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux vissés sur l'ouvrage.

Merde.

* * *

Regina avança avec colère et arracha le livre des mains de la blonde.

\- Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?

\- Regina laisse-moi t'expli-

\- Où avez-vous trouvé ça Miss Swan ?

La voix de la brune avait claqué comme un ordre et Emma baissa les yeux honteuse.

\- Dans la bibliothèque...

\- C'était donc là qu'il s'était caché... Logique, un livre perdu parmi les autres...

Regina coupa sa réflexion à voix haute pour se tourner à nouveau vers Emma le regard dur.

\- Jusqu'où avez-vous lu ?

\- De ton histoire ? Jusqu'à la fin...

Il y eut quelque chose de plus dans les yeux dans l'ancienne Reine, comme de la tristesse.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié Miss Swan !

\- Tu ne me fais pas pitié Regina...

La brune souleva un sourcil interrogateur en direction de son interlocutrice.

\- Tout au plus ce livre m'a fait éprouver un peu plus de respect pour toi...

Regina prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer sa colère, Emma n'avait pas réagi comme elle le craignait et elle n'avait pas envie de se mettre la personne qui semblait être sa seule amie à dos. Pas pour ça, pas encore à cause de son passé. La blonde tenta de briser le silence. Regina ne lui faisait plus peur, mais elle savait qu'elle ne se contrôlait pas forcément une fois en colère.

\- Si ce livre te gène tant, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas détruit ? Visiblement tu connaissais son existence...

\- Parce que c'est impossible...

\- Comment ça impossible ?

Regina regarda la blonde un instant et jeta le livre devant elle. Celui-ci atterrit dans une sorte de bol de magie violet et elle l'incendia d'une de ses boules de feu. Les flammes grondèrent, léchant les pages, mais le livre resta intact.

\- Il a été créé par une vieille sorcière blanche dans le but de rappeler à chacun que le mal n'est pas né mais se fabrique, s'apprend... Elle a combiné sa magie à celle des fées pour le rendre indestructible et inaltérable. Un sort d'une puissance inégalée jusqu'à ma malédiction.

Un sourire de fierté étirait les lèvres de Regina malgré son regard fatigué.

\- Mais ça veut dire qu'il a été créé avant Storybrooke, comment peut-il en parler ?

\- Votre esprit est étonnamment vif ce soir... Le sortilège protège aussi son contenu de manière à ce qu'il soit toujours mis à jour et exact.

\- Pourquoi créer un tel livre et ne pas simplement l'imprimer en quantité ?

\- Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un répète ses erreurs...

Les yeux émeraude d'Emma plongèrent dans ceux de Regina et celle-ci précisa sa pensée.

\- Les sorcières blanches sont les seules à disposer naturellement du don de transformation en une créature magique et qui se transmet génétiquement. Celle-ci avait la capacité de devenir une licorne et était la mère d'une petite fille... Une dragonne qui n'a pas suivi la même voie que ses ancêtres et a préféré les ténèbres.

\- Maleficent...

La voix d'Emma n'avait été qu'un murmure.

\- Exactement.

Regina se releva et posa le livre sur la table de chevet d'Emma.

\- Vous feriez mieux de ranger ce livre où vous l'avez trouvé Miss Swan, il est plus dangereux que vous ne le pensez... Me rappeler de mon passé pourrait anéantir mes résolutions et me faire retomber vers mes penchants les plus sombres...

Sur ce, l'ancienne Reine sortit de la chambre et ferma doucement la porte derrière elle, laissant Emma seule avec ses pensées.

* * *

La Shérif entra en trombe dans la bibliothèque sous le regard surpris de Belle. Elle contourna le comptoir et passa derrière la brune pour appuyer furieusement sur la décoration en bois que la bibliothécaire avait utilisé la veille pour ouvrir le passage. Les rayons restèrent immobiles. Elle appuya encore en grognant. Rien. La blonde s'acharnait désespérément et Belle se tourna vers elle avec des questions plein les yeux.

\- Emma, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La blonde grommela dans sa barbe sans arrêter son attaque sur les étagères et Belle se décida à faire un pas vers elle. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule tendue de son amie et poussa le pied de la Shérif pour qu'il appuie sur une dalle précise. Il y eut un clic et les étagères se mirent à bouger toutes seules, ouvrant le passage. Emma se détendit instantanément et baissa les épaules avant de se tourner vers l'autre femme.

\- Merci...

\- Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?

Emma soupira et avança dans la pièce, la brune sur les talons. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'étagère elle rangea le livre magique et se tourna vers Belle en s'appuyant contre le mur.

\- Regina m'a surprise en train de lire le livre et...

\- Elle s'est mise en colère ?

Emma glissa une main dans ses cheveux, les yeux vissés au sol alors qu'elle secouait négativement la tête.

\- Non, elle semblait juste triste, blessée...

Belle ouvrit la bouche pour lui signaler que c'était sûrement mieux pour sa sécurité mais se ravisa et la referma en regardant Emma, si fragile et perdue dans cette pièce froide. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle aurait dû voir depuis plusieurs jours et, sans s'en rendre compte, les mots sortirent de sa bouche.

\- Tu l'aimes...

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation. La blonde leva ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux bleus de Belle et celle-ci continua.

\- Regina, tu l'aimes...

Emma hocha doucement la tête.

\- Comment ai-

\- Tu es bien la dernière personne en droit de me juger Belle ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu la manière dont tu bouffes Ruby des yeux dès que vous êtes dans la même pièce ?

La brune roula des yeux devant le comportement agressif d'Emma, elle et Regina se ressemblaient plus qu'on aurait pu le croire, se défendant en attaquant avant de risquer d'être blessé.

\- Calme-toi Emma. Je n'allais pas critiquer tes sentiments pour Regina, et ma relation avec Rub' n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Deux yeux émeraude croisèrent l'océan de ceux de Belle, la suppliant, une peur viscérale ancré en eux.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- J'allais demander comment j'ai pu rater ça Emma, c'est tout... Comme tu l'as dit, je ne suis pas en position de te juger...

Un silence confortable s'installa entre elles un moment avant que la blonde ne se décide à se redresser. Les deux amies sortirent de la pièce côte à côte et Belle ferma le passage derrière elles. La bibliothécaire reprit sa place derrière son ordinateur et recommença à recenser des livres, laissant Emma vagabonder dans ses pensées, presque bercée par le son des touches du clavier. La blonde s'était assise à côté de son amie et retournait instinctivement les livres pour aider Belle, lui offrant tour à tour la vue de la couverture, pour le titre et l'auteur, la tranche pour l'éditeur et la quatrième de couverture pour le résumé.

\- Belle ?

\- Mmh ?

La jeune femme ne détacha pas son regard de l'ordinateur mais Emma savait qu'elle avait son attention.

\- Ruby... Tu as vraiment des sentiments pour elle ?

Les doigts de la brunes cessèrent de danser sur le clavier et elle se tourna vers la Shérif assise à côté d'elle.

\- Emma... Je-

\- Sois juste honnête, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Oui...

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la blonde, aussi Belle se dépêcha de continuer.

\- Mais il ne se passera rien entre nous.

\- Pourquoi !?

Emma s'était levée d'un bond alors que les yeux de la brune rencontraient le sol honteusement.

\- Tu dois comprendre... La Forêt Enchantée, ce n'est pas le Maine... Les femmes naissent pour épouser des hommes, des princes pour les plus chanceuses. Nous ne nous marions pas par amour mais par intérêt économique... Nous ne sommes là que pour perpétuer nos lignés...

La blonde posa sa main sur la joue de son amie et releva son regard jusqu'à le croiser.

\- C'est toi qui dois comprendre Belle, nous ne sommes pas dans la Forêt Enchantée et personne n'a le droit de te dire qui aimer. La magie n'existe peut-être pas en dehors de cet endroit, mais nous avons le pouvoir sur nos vies ici.

Belle regarda Emma un instant en réfléchissant, la blonde n'avait pas tort, et la bibliothécaire avait toujours détesté la misogynie ambiante de son ancien royaume. Ici les femmes avaient le droit d'être fortes et d'avoir le pouvoir sans pour autant devenir "Evil", alors pourquoi ne pas s'autoriser à aimer ? Elle hocha la tête et la Shérif lui sourit.

La brune venait de recommencer à travailler lorsqu'Emma l'interrompit.

\- Au fait, ça te dirait de m'accompagner quelque part avant ta pause déjeuner ?

\- Oui, mais où ?

\- M'aider à préparer ma surprise pour me faire pardonner de Regina.

* * *

La voiture d'Emma s'arrêta dans l'une des rues principales de la ville et Belle se tourna vers elle avec des questions plein les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici Emma ?

La blonde ne répondit pas, préférant traîner son amie hors de l'habitacle pour la guider le long de la rue avant de s'arrêter et de regarder la devanture en face d'elles en souriant.

\- On va faire plus d'une heureuse.

Belle leva les yeux "Storybrooke Rescue Center". Le refuge animalier. Elle était surprise, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Emma l'emmènerait là, mais que dire ? La blonde était une femme surprenante. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la brune. Se connaissant, il serait dur de ne pas partir aussi avec une boule de poils sous le bras !

Emma poussa la porte et entra avec la brune. L'endroit n'avait pas changé en dehors du personnel. Son père ne travaillait plus là, heureusement. Elle s'avança près du comptoir et sonna une fois. Il y eut un bruit dans l'arrière salle, comme quelqu'un s'écrasant dans une cage en métal et le directeur sortit en se recoiffant comme il le pouvait. Il s'agrippa au bord de son bureau un instant pour reprendre son souffle avant de se tourner vers les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous Mesdemoiselles ?

Emma lut la plaque épinglée sur sa veste et roula des yeux "R. Radcliffe"... Des  _101 Dalmatiens_...

\- Bonjour Mr Radcliffe, j'aimerais adopter un chat.

\- Oh, votre transformation vous a inspiré ?

Emma roula des yeux, rien ne pouvait rester un minimum secret dans cette ville ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça...

\- Bien, suivez-moi donc dans l'arrière salle.

Roger tint la porte ouverte aux deux jeunes femmes et les guida au milieu des cages vides.

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'animaux ici, sûrement quelque chose lié à la malédiction... Néanmoins, vous devriez pouvoir trouver votre bonheur si vous n'êtes pas trop difficile...

L'homme tourna pour arriver dans une allée où le grillage des cages était plus serré que les autres. Le coin des chats ?

\- Nous avons récupéré une chatte qui a mis bas il y a quelques mois... Elle a été adopté avec tous ses chatons sauf un. Une petite chatonne noire... Les gens sont encore plus superstitieux qu'ailleurs ici...

Alors qu'Emma suivait le directeur en l'écoutant religieusement, Belle bifurqua dans une allée transversale en entendant un couinement. Roger et la blonde continuèrent encore quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter devant une cage à la porte légèrement entre-ouverte.

\- Pas encore...

Roger baissa les bras et se tourna vers Emma.

\- Cette petite est beaucoup trop intelligente pour ma santé mentale, c'est la 3ième fois qu'elle s'échappe de sa cage depuis ce matin !

La blonde se mit à rire doucement, imaginant Regina essayant d'éduquer une chatonne réfractaire.

\- Belle, je crois qu'elle sera parfaite pour Re-

Emma avait coupé sa phrase en se retournant, la brune n'était plus avec eux...

\- Belle ?

La blonde et le directeur revinrent sur leurs pas en criant le nom de la brune encore et encore.

\- BELLE ?

\- Emma, par ici !

La Shérif se détendit instantanément, avec la magie ambiante elle craignait toujours le pire... À la place elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix de son amie.

Belle se tourna vers Emma lorsque celle-ci la retrouva et se décala pour lui offrir la vue de l'intérieur de la cage qu'elle observait. Dedans, un énorme chiot dormait, un chaton noir pelotonné contre lui. Roger s'approcha de la grille et lança un regard derrière.

\- On dirait que nous avons retrouvé votre chaton Mlle Swan.

Le directeur poussa légèrement Belle et ouvrit la cage. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour ramasser la petite boule noire endormie, le chiot se réveilla et commença à couiner en voyant son compagnon enlevé. Il se leva et suivit Mr Radcliffe jusqu'aux deux jeunes femmes qui attendaient derrière la porte entre ouverte. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de refermer derrière lui que le jeune canidé était sorti pour atterrir droit dans les bras de Belle. Roger tendit la chatonne ronronnante à Emma qui la serra contre elle alors que la brune levait les yeux vers lui.

\- Et pour lui ? Il est à l'adoption ?

L'homme se passa la main dans les cheveux en regardant l'animal.

\- Pas vraiment, pour lui c'est... Compliqué... Je ne peux légalement pas le faire adopter puisqu'il s'agit d'un animal sauvage... C'est trop dangereux...

Emma se tourna vers lui avec un air choqué.

\- Quoi ? Un chiot, sauvage et dangereux ?

\- Ce n'est pas un chiot, c'est un louveteau !

La surprise se peint sur le visage des deux jeunes femmes alors que le directeur continuait.

\- Sa mère est morte renversée par une voiture et on nous l'a ramené... Le problème c'est qu'il est trop jeune pour survivre seul en liberté... Et il ne pourra jamais retourner à la vie sauvage s'il grandit dans une cage... Un vrai dilemme...

\- Je le prends.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Belle.

\- Mademoiselle, je crois que vous n'avez pas très bien compris, c'est un animal sauvage et imprévisible...

\- Et je connais la personne parfaite pour l'aider à grandir.

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Emma, comment avait-elle pu ne pas y penser instantanément ?

\- Je ne p-

\- Ne cherchez pas Roger, Belle a raison, qui mieux qu'une louve pourrait élever un louveteau ? Et il se trouve que The Big Bad Wolf est justement une très bonne amie !

Les yeux de l'homme s'ouvrirent en grand mais il se contenta de hocher la tête. Emma posa sa main sur son épaule et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout est clair, je pense que nous avons de la paperasse à remplir pour confirmer tout ça.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Emma avait déposé Belle et Zip (elle avait roulé des yeux en entendant le nom qu'avait choisi la jeune femme pour le louveteau) à la bibliothèque, la brune avait prévu d'attendre la fin du service de Ruby pour lui présenter le petit, et Emma était donc repartie chez la Maire avec son chaton bien installé dans sa cage de transport qu'elle avait acheté à Roger. Le directeur du refuge ne leur avait fait signer aucun papier, Storybrooke ne fonctionnait plus vraiment comme une ville standard... La blonde arrêta sa voiture dans l'allée de Regina et se pencha pour regarder la petite boule de poil à travers la grille de la boite.

\- Essaye de te tenir à peu près les premiers jours au moins... Et sois gentille avec Regina, elle n'a pas besoin d'une personne en plus contre elle...

La chatonne miaula en lui envoyant un coup de patte sur le nez et Emma roula des yeux en se rendant compte qu'elle aussi parlait à un putain de chat... Elle saisit la poignée de la boite de transport et sortit de la voiture pour sonner à la porte de "chez elle".

La Shérif n'eut que quelques minutes à attendre, sûrement le temps que la brune sorte de son bureau et descende l'escalier, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une Regina quelque peu perplexe. La Reine déchue pausa une main sur sa hanche et regarda Emma de manière sceptique.

\- Miss Swan, j'ai bien compris que faire votre boulot était trop vous demander, mais vous pourriez au moins faire semblant et vous cacher dans votre bureau plutôt que de me rappeler votre inutilité en rentrant en plein milieu de la journée.

Emma roula des yeux et fourra la boite de transport dans les mains de Regina avant de forcer le passage et de rentrer en la bousculant. L'ancienne Reine leva les yeux au ciel avant de fermer la porte et de se retourner pour faire face à la blonde. Elle la regarda un instant avant que la caisse ne se mette à bouger dans ses bras et reporta son attention dessus. Elle la retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec le chaton le plus mignon qu'elle ait vu de sa vie. Sans plus attendre, elle ouvrit la boite et prit la petite boule noire dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers Emma pour lui demander pourquoi elle se retrouvait avec un chat, celle-ci la devança et commença à s'expliquer.

\- Je sais, même si tu le nieras, que Miss Swan, la version chat, te manque... Alors je suis passée au refuge et j'ai décidé de combler le manque comme je pouvais...

Les yeux de Regina retombèrent sur le petit félin noir qui ronronnait déjà contre elle alors qu'Emma continuait.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas Miss Swan, mais je ne me vois pas passer ma vie sous la forme d'un chat, même pour te faire plaisir, et cette petite...

La blonde avait fait un geste en direction de la chatonne.

\- Personne ne voulait d'elle parce qu'elle était noir... J'ai pensé que vous pourriez vous comprendre toutes les deux...

Regina leva les yeux et croisa les deux émeraudes qui composaient ceux d'Emma. Sa gorge était sèche, et elle devait retenir ses larmes. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait un cadeau depuis des années, de si longues années qu'elle ne savait même plus à quand remontait le dernier. Elle serra un peu plus sa chatonne contre elle et, la voix rauque, sortit ce simple mot, un mot qu'elle ne pensait pas reprononcer un jour sans ironie ou obligation, un mot dit avec le cœur plus que les lèvres.

\- Merci.

Le silence s'installa, Emma passant sa main dans ses cheveux avec un air gêné alors que l'attention de Regina retombait sur sa petite boule de fourrure noire aux yeux jaunes.

\- Par contre il y a un petit détail...

La brune reporta son attention sur la Shérif en silence et celle-ci lui offrit son plus beau sourire moqueur.

\- J'ai choisi le nom, pour éviter une autre référence dans le genre de "Miss Swan".

Régina souleva un sourcil interrogateur pour inciter la blonde à continuer.

\- Daisy !

Ce fut trop, la Reine déchue explosa de rire en serrant sa chatonne contre sa poitrine et Emma la regarda avec un air choqué.

\- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que Daisy existe, j'ai fait exprès de prendre un personnage de chez Mickey pour rester dans le conte de fées sans vexer personne !

Regina libéra sa main droite et essuya les larmes de rire qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

\- Miss Swan, avez-vous remarqué comme le nom de bon nombre des citoyens de Storybrooke est un rappel de qui ils sont dans la Forêt Enchantée ?

\- Euh...

\- Red est devenue Ruby, Blanche-Neige Miss Blanchard, mon Miroir magique Mr Glass etc.

Emma la regarda perplexe.

\- Et ?

\- Et même si vous avez échappé à la malédiction, votre nom adoptif vient de votre essence, du conte dont vous êtes issue.

\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Vous êtes passée d'une personne ne trouvant pas sa place à une sauveuse, d'un vilain petit canard à un cygne, Miss Swan.

Les yeux d'Emma s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle comprit que Regina avait raison, elle était un personnage de conte de fées elle aussi...

\- Et vous avez, de tous les noms possibles, choisi celui d'une canne pour cette chatonne en voulant éviter que j'y mette une référence à vous. Mais la seule canne que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie, c'est vous Miss Swan !

Regina se remit à rire et avança avec son petit félin dans les bras. Elle dépassa Emma en la frôlant de son épaule et se retourna juste derrière elle pour la regarder.

\- Vous avez mangé Miss Swan ?

La blonde se tourna et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Regina.

\- Non.

La brune lui sourit gentiment, un sourire qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment utilisé depuis Daniel, à part pour Henry bien entendu.

\- Alors venez, c'est moi qui invite.

* * *

Emma avait sortit la litière et la caisse, qu'elle avait acheté, de son coffre et l'avait installé chez la Maire pour éviter tout incident avant de la suivre dehors. Regina avait conduit jusqu'au Granny's et, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était la première fois qu'Emma la voyait dehors pour autre chose que des courses rapides. La brune ouvrit la porte du Diner et fit signe à Emma de rentrer en la lui tenant. Elle la suivit ensuite alors que la blonde avançait à l'intérieur, à la recherche d'une table libre.

-Emma ! Regina ! Par ici !

Les deux femmes se retournèrent pour voir Ruby, assise devant Belle, agiter les bras en criant dans leur direction. Emma tourna la tête vers l'ancienne Reine qui hocha silencieusement la sienne et elles avancèrent vers les deux brunes. En les voyant arriver, Ruby se leva et s'installa à côté de Belle pour laisser tout un banc à Emma et Regina. Les deux femmes s'installèrent côte à côte, la blonde face à Belle et la brune devant Red qui était visiblement en pause. Une serveuse s'approcha et prit leur commande alors que les quatre femmes discutaient normalement si on oubliait les regards légèrement méfiants de Belle vers Regina, 28 ans de séquestration étant difficiles à oublier, et l'air faussement irrité de la Reine déchue, pour qui les apparences restaient primordiales. Pendant ce temps Ruby et Emma parlaient joyeusement ensemble.

\- Donc Belle et moi avons acheté la peinture hier et tout le mobilier manquant a été commandé.

\- Dis moi que ce ne sont pas encore des meubles en kit !

La grande brune se mit à rire devant l'air dépité de la Shérif, la pauvre avait dû monter une dizaine de meubles et n'en pouvait vraiment plus.

\- Non, il n'y a que le meuble de la télévision et il est entier, pour le reste, c'est surtout de l'électroménager : machine à laver, lave vaisselle, four, micro-onde etc.

Emma soupira, clairement rassurée, et l'image tira un sourire à Regina qui se dépêcha de le cacher immédiatement. Belle, qui la surveillait du coin de l'œil, ne le rata pas et se détendit instantanément. L'ancienne Reine avait vraiment changé, sûrement grâce à Emma et Henry...

\- Bref, tout ça pour dire que si tu es libre en fin d'après-midi, c'est soirée peinture à la bibliothèque !

Un sourire carnassier étirait maintenant les lèvres de la serveuse et Emma roula instinctivement des yeux.

\- Bien sûr que j'en suis ! Rien que pour entendre la remarque de Regina quand je rentrerais recouverte de peinture je suis sûre que ça vaudra le coup !

La Reine déchue lança un regard assassin à la blonde en se retenant de rire, Emma n'avait pas tort et une remarque fuserait sûrement dans la soirée. Finalement, elle se décida à se détendre elle aussi et à profiter du repas sans chercher à se contrôler plus que ça.

* * *

La serveuse venait de finir son service et était quelque peu irritée... Ses derniers clients avaient été un groupe d'alcooliques mené par Leroy et elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de leurs remarques salaces pour finir sa journée de travail. Néanmoins un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres car dans quelques secondes, elle allait voir Belle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à traverser la route pour pouvoir entrer dans la bibliothèque et elle le fit sans attendre. Instantanément, l'odeur des vieux livres emplit ses narines si sensibles. C'était une odeur qu'elle avait appris à aimer, une odeur qu'elle associait toujours à la magnifique brune aux yeux bleus qui dirigeait l'endroit... Et en parlant d'elle... Le sourire de Ruby s'agrandit un peu plus en la voyant assise derrière son comptoir à rentrer des données dans son ordinateur. La serveuse se servit de sa rapidité inhumaine pour se trouver en face de la bibliothécaire en un claquement de doigts, se penchant légèrement sur le comptoir pour attirer l'attention de son amie.

\- Hey...

Belle sursauta, Ruby avait le don de la surprendre même quand elle avait conscience de sa présence dans une pièce. Elle savait toujours quand elle était proche, mais jamais à quel point avant de la trouver à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- Hey !

Le sourire de Belle était le plus beau des cadeaux du monde pour Ruby et il avait ce pouvoir étrange sur elle, lui faisant un peu plus agrandir le sien.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi...

Rien que cette phrase avait déjà surpris Ruby et elle sourit encore un peu plus.

\- Ah bon ?

La bibliothécaire se contenta de hocher doucement la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et se penchant pour attraper quelque chose que l'autre brune ne pouvait pas voir. Belle fit ensuite le tour du comptoir pour se rapprocher de Ruby. À sa suite, un petit chiot en laisse la suivait en sautillant. Un chiot ? Red prit une profonde inspiration, assimilant l'odeur de l'animal.

\- Un louveteau...

Belle hocha la tête et tendit la laisse à son amie qui la prit immédiatement et se pencha pour être à la hauteur du petit animal.

\- J'ai accompagné Emma au refuge, elle voulait prendre un chat pour Regina...

Ruby fit un rapide signe de tête pour signaler qu'elle écoutait, les yeux plongés dans ceux du petit en face d'elle.

\- Et il était dans un cage... Sa mère a été écrasé et ils ne savaient pas quoi en faire... J'ai pensé que tu étais la seule personne en mesure de le comprendre et de l'aider...

Les yeux de la serveuse étaient toujours emprisonnés dans ceux de l'animal et un grognement rauque sortit de la gorge de la femme, aussitôt suivit par un couinement faible du louveteau. Les yeux de Ruby se firent plus tendres, presque tristes et tout son corps changea d'attitude, la faisant plus passer pour une louve qu'une humaine. Le petit avança timidement et la serveuse frotta son nez contre le sien. Le louveteau se plaqua soudain contre la poitrine de la grande brune qui le serra contre elle dans un geste presque protecteur. Un autre grognement sortit de sa gorge, plus aiguë, plus faible, et le petit jappa en frottant sa tête contre la poitrine de la femme dans les bras de laquelle il se trouvait.

\- Alors ?

Belle avait pris du temps avant d'interrompre la scène, restant émerveillée devant le comportement animal mais si doux de Ruby. La serveuse plongea ses yeux dans les sien et le plus sincèrement du monde répondit.

\- Alors maintenant j'ai un fils.

La phrase était sans appel, Ruby ne considérait pas le louveteau comme un animal de compagnie, il était bien plus, un être que son essence entière pouvait comprendre et apprécier pour ce qu'il était, un enfant, son bébé... Belle hocha doucement la tête avant d'ajouter.

\- Je lui ai donné un nom en attendant, pour simplifier les choses... Si tu veux le changer...

\- Dis le moi.

\- Zip...

Les yeux de Ruby se posèrent sur son petit et elle prononça ce nom, "Zip", et elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus l'appeler autrement. Elle hocha la tête alors que le louveteau aboyait joyeusement à son attention. Au même moment, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit et Emma entra en souriant.

\- Oh non, j'ai raté les présentations...

Belle et Ruby se mirent à rire alors que la blonde s'approchait pour gratter Zip derrière l'oreille avant de se redresser avec sérieux.

\- Bon au boulot, je n'ai pas envie de mettre Regina en colère en rentrant à pas d'heure !

* * *

Ruby plongea son pinceau dans le pot de peinture rouge sang et continua à peindre soigneusement l'angle du mur sur lequel elle travaillait depuis plusieurs minutes. Un silence confortable régnait entre les trois filles, Belle et Emma se concentrant sur le milieu du mur avec leurs gros rouleaux. Soudain, la femme louve se tourna vers la blonde en brandissant son pinceau, ne ratant pas d'éclabousser la Shérif au passage.

\- Sinon-

\- Putain Rub ! Tu m'en as foutu partout !

Emma passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds tachés de rouge en grognant. L'autre fille se retint de rire et tenta un regard d'excuse vers son amie qui soupira. Comment pouvait on en vouloir à cette fille lorsqu'elle était capable de vous faire des yeux de louveteau battu laissé sur le bord de l'autoroute ?

\- Désolé...

Emma lui fit signe de la main de continuer sa phrase et Ruby prit une inspiration, se retenant de bouger son pinceau, elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'elle parlait autant avec les mains avant...

\- Toi et Regina ?

Emma la regarda un instant mais la serveuse avait déjà reprit sa tâche, se concentrant sur son bout de mur en attendant la réponse.

\- Regina et moi quoi ?

Emma avait choisi le mauvais moment pour répondre et Ruby se retourna, brandissant une nouvelle fois son pinceau, mais cette fois-ci en le sortant du pot. Le visage de la blonde fut recouvert de rouge et la Shérif bénit son instinct de survie de lui avoir fait fermer les yeux et la bouche.

\- Emma ! Regina était totalement différente et je suis sûre que tu as à voir avec ça, ne me dis pas le contrai-

La serveuse coupa sa phrase en voyant la blonde s'essuyer les yeux comme elle pouvait en ouvrant grand la bouche pour reprendre sa respiration. Les yeux d'Emma s'ouvrirent, furieux, leur vert contrastant magnifiquement avec le rouge sur sa peau.

\- Sérieusement Ruby, je vais te tuer !

La Lycan avait déjà commencé sa retraite, reculant vers le mur opposé alors qu'Emma s'avançait dangereusement vers elle, tenant son rouleau de peinture comme une arme. La brune était presque à porté de la Shérif lorsqu'une main la stoppa. Belle sourit à Emma en lui tendant un chiffon avant d'avancer vers Red pour lui prendre son pinceau avant de glisser son rouleau dans sa main.

\- Bien, avant que vous ne commenciez à vous battre comme des collégiennes, je pense que Ruby fera moins de dégâts avec ça, les rouleaux éclaboussent moins...

La grande brune ferma les yeux et resserra sa prise sur le manche dans sa main.

\- Désolé Emma... Pour...

Elle fit un signe pour montrer la peinture recouvrant la blonde et celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel en rigolant.

\- Bah, c'est pas comme si je ne savais pas que tu avais deux mains gauches avant de venir !

Emma s'avança et donna une claque dans le dos de Ruby, y laissant une grosse trace de main rouge.

\- Au boulot maintenant, avant que Maman ne nous gronde...

Elle avait dit ça en désignant Belle, derrière elle, d'un geste de la main et cela fit rire Ruby. Les deux filles retournèrent à leur tâche sous le regard de Belle qui sourit en les regardant. On aurait pu croire des sœurs dans leurs interactions, si différentes et si semblables à la fois...

L'ambiance s'était calmé et Emma avait même finit par partager, timidement, l'avancement de sa relation avec Regina avec les deux autres pour le plus grand plaisir de Ruby qui ne se lassait pas des potins, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait du, possiblement, premier couple lesbien de Storybrooke, soit la preuve que tout était possible... Pour Belle et elle aussi... La peinture avait bien avancé et il ne restait plus qu'une pièce à repeindre, du vert tendre cette fois-ci... Zip avait finit sa sieste et avait décidé de faire la fête à Ruby, mais connaissant le danger sur patte qu'était la grande brune à proximité d'un pot de peinture, Belle avait appelé le louveteau pour qu'il vienne plutôt de son côté. Elle en avait fini avec les parties délicates à faire au pinceau et elles n'avaient pris que deux rouleaux ce qui la laissait donc libre. Lorsque Zip arriva en courant vers elle, la bibliothécaire se pencha pour lui frotter le haut du crâne mais le jeune animal tourna autour d'elle en bondissant joyeusement. Il lui fit faire trois tours sur elle-même avant qu'elle n'arrive à l'attraper en se penchant, laissant sa jupe remonter légèrement le long de ses cuisses. Emma ne le remarqua pas, trop concentré sur sa tâche, mais Ruby, elle, était hypnotisé par cette peau si blanche et pure. Son bras continuait de peindre, mais ses yeux étaient fixés vers l'arrière, admirant les jambes de Belle, espérant en voir un peu plus, priant pour ça...

\- Ruby !

La voix d'Emma fut comme un électrochoc et la grande brune sursauta en se tournant vers la blonde... Dont elle venait consciencieusement de peindre le bras... La Shérif haussa un sourcil à son amie avant de lancer un regard vers Belle et le visage de la serveuse s'empourpra instantanément. La bibliothécaire n'avait rien remarqué de l'échange, trop occupée à gratter le ventre de Zip, aussi la blonde en profita et se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Red.

\- Il va falloir que l'une de vous se décide à faire un pas en avant parce que je commence à être fatigué par toute cette tension sexuelle quand vous êtes dans la même pièce !

Ruby recula, comme électrocutée.

\- Il n'y a pas de tension sexuelle entre B- Attends ! Tu veux dire que Belle...

\- Est raide dingue de toi ? C'est évident...

\- Mais Rumple... C'est son True Love !

\- Je ne sais pas d'où tout le monde tient cette idée ? Belle l'a déjà embrassé, et visiblement ça ne l'a pas sauvé ! Il est toujours le Dark One... J'ai parlé de ça avec elle quand on était à la bibliothèque... Gold a commencé à changer doucement quand ça s'est passé, pas de choc magique comme pour le réveil d'un sort de sommeil...

Ruby commençait à voir où Emma en venait et s'était penchée un peu plus pour l'écouter alors que la blonde avait repris sa peinture.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, il y avait de l'amour entre eux, ce qui explique le début de changement, mais pas de True Love, et c'est là la différence importante.

\- Alors... Tu penses qu-

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces messes basses ?

Belle s'était approchée d'elles, les prenant toutes deux par surprise et Ruby en avait trébuché au point de se retrouver les fesses par terre en priant Emma du regard pour qu'elle trouve quelque chose à dire.

\- Rien, j'expliquais juste à Rub à quel point ma vengeance serait terrible pour ma nouvelle couleur de peau...

Belle aida la serveuse à se relever alors qu'Emma passait un dernier coup de rouleau avant de se tourner vers elles.

\- Bon, on dirait que le boulot est terminé, je ferais bien de rentrer...

La bibliothécaire prit son amie dans ses bras en la remerciant, heureuse que la peinture ait séché.

\- Vraiment Emma, merci pour ton aide, autant dans les travaux que la bibliothèque...

Ruby tapota la blonde dans le dos.

\- On va fêter ça demain soir : Girls Night ! Tu as intérêt de venir avec Regina !

La blonde se mit à rire et se pencha pour caresser Zip avant de partir.

\- Je vais essayer, mais je ne promet rien...

Elle se releva et commença à quitter la pièce. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte pour partir, elle fit une pause et se tourna vers la serveuse.

\- Oh Rub, à propos de ce qu'on disait tout à l'heure... Fais moi confiance et fonce.

Emma ne fit qu'un clin d'œil avant de fermer la porte derrière elle et de disparaître dans la nuit.

* * *

Emma ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point il était tard avant de se retrouver dehors. La nuit était noire et l'obscurité épaisse. La lune, trop peu présente pour aider, ne procurait pas beaucoup d'éclairage et les lampadaires de Storybrooke étaient loin d'être les meilleurs sur le marché. Elle s'était donc dépêché de retrouver sa voiture et de rouler jusque chez la Maire. Elle attendit un moment que la porte s'ouvre après avoir sonné, assez longtemps pour regarder l'heure en tout cas. 2h du mat'... Merde. La porte grinça et Regina apparu, dans ce qui semblait être sa plus belle nuisette, avec un regard entre celui d'une femme à demi endormie et d'un serial killer.

\- Vous pensez que c'est une heure descente pour rentrer Miss Swan ?

L'ancienne Reine bailla, essuyant les larmes de fatigue au coin de ses yeux avant de les rouvrir. Son regard se reposa sur la blonde et elle souleva un sourcil moqueur.

\- Vous avez couché avec un sapin de noël pour vous retrouver dans cet état ?

La Shérif laissa ses yeux tomber sur les parties de son corps accessibles et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire au trait d'humour de la brune. Peinturlurée de rouge et vert qu'elle était, elle faisait sûrement penser à une décoration de noël sur pattes. Elle releva la tête pour fixer Regina un instant, attendant qu'on lui propose d'entrer en vain.

\- Tu comptes te pousser pour que je rentre ?

\- Vous voulez rire, Miss Swan ? Il est hors de question que vous entriez chez moi dans cette tenue, je tiens à mon intérieur !

\- Alors quoi ? Je fais un strip tease devant ta porte d'entrée ?

\- Exactement.

Les yeux d'Emma s'agrandirent alors qu'elle regardait Regina incrédule.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- On ne peut plus.

Le rouge monta aux joues de la Shérif un instant et l'ancienne Reine roula des yeux.

\- Pour l'amour de Dieu, Miss Swan, vous m'avez vue nue ! Vous n'allez pas faire la timide, j'aimerais retourner me coucher avant que mon réveil ne sonne !

La blonde mit sa veste en cuir, propre, dans les mains de Regina et commença à se déshabiller.

\- Je te préviens que si Leroy passe dans la rue, je te fous en taule pour outrage à agent des forces de l'ordre ! Et je ne t'ai pas vue nue, j'ai fermé les yeux !

La brune haussa un sourcil interrogateur en profitant de la vue, la Shérif ayant fini d'ôter son pantalon.

\- Et pourquoi donc, Miss Swan ?

\- Parce que je n'avais pas envie que tu tentes de me tuer pour ça si jamais je redevenais humaine !

L'ancienne Reine rit sincèrement à ça, la nudité n'était pas quelque chose qui la gênait et l'idée que la blonde ait eu peur de sa réaction l'amusait vraiment. Emma poussa un grognement et ramassa ses vêtements, se tenant droite devant Regina vêtue d'un simple ensemble de sous-vêtements rouge.

\- Je peux rentrer maintenant ?

\- Mais bien sûre, Miss Swan.

La brune s'effaça et la Shérif la suivit à l'intérieur. Regina fit signe à Emma de l'accompagner et récupéra un sac en plastique sous l'évier qu'elle tendit à la blonde pour y mettre ses vêtements. Lorsqu'Emma referma le sac, un gargouillement sonore sortit de son estomac et l'ancienne Maire roula des yeux.

\- Ne me dites pas que Miss French et Lucas ne vous ont pas nourrie...

\- La cuisine était un petit peu trop bâché pour être utilisable.

La réponse avait fusée, ironique et Regina avait tiré un tabouret du bar séparant la cuisine de la salle à manger.

\- Asseyez-vous.

Emma était trop fatiguée pour essayer de luter et obéit instantanément à l'ancienne Reine. La brune ouvrit le réfrigérateur et sortit un reste de lasagnes qu'elle enfourna dans le micro-onde. Elle était encore dos à la blonde lorsque celle-ci lui parla.

\- Merci, tu n'étais pas obligée...

\- Je vous en pris...

Un silence confortable s'installa un instant et Regina le brisa timidement.

\- Votre soirée s'est bien passée ? Je veux dire... En dehors du fiasco pour vos vêtements.

Un léger rire sortit de la gorge d'Emma alors que le micro-onde sonnait. Regina sortit l'assiette et la posa devant la blonde avec des couverts. La Shérif se permit de prendre une bouché avant de répondre.

\- Parfaitement, Ruby est une catastrophe ambulante avec un pinceau mais nous avons terminé le boulot et Belle pourra emménager dès demain quand les vapeurs se seront dissoutes.

Regina hocha silencieusement la tête alors que la blonde reprenait quelques bouchés de lasagnes en gémissant de plaisir.

\- D'ailleurs elle font une sortie bar demain soir, Girls Night, pour fêter ça... Nous sommes invitées toutes les deux...

Regina était honnêtement surprise par l'invitation, la ville la craignait, et même si ces deux là étaient amies avec Emma au point de la tolérer, l'inviter à une soirée était tout autre chose.

\- Tu comptes venir ?

\- Je ne sais pas Miss Swan... Ce n'est pas vraiment ma... Place...

Emma venait de finir d'engloutir son assiette et s'essuyait maintenant la bouche en regardant la brune.

\- Je sais que tu te sens exclue depuis que ta malédiction a été rompue, mais tu dois aller de l'avant Regina et t'intégrer, pour Henry...

La brune soupira et ramassa l'assiette d'Emma, pour la mettre dans le lave-vaisselle, par réflexe.

\- Écoute... Je vais te proposer un marché...

\- Et qu'avez-vous donc à me proposer, Miss Swan ?

\- Tu as partagé beaucoup de choses avec moi quand j'étais un chat, et j'ai fouillé dans ta vie de manière grossière... Alors on va faire quelque chose, je vais profiter du fait que tu sois réveillée pour te raconter des histoires, MES histoires, et remettre les choses à niveau entre nous. Après ça, tu pourras décider si tu me fais assez confiance ou non pour venir à cette soirée.

La brune réfléchit un instant avant de hocher affirmativement la tête.

\- D'accord, mais pas ici... Dans mon bureau. Et...

Les yeux d'Emma croisèrent ceux de Regina en attendant la fin de la phrase.

\- Vous pourriez en profiter pour vous habiller...

Le sourire de la brune était machiavélique et le rouge monta aux joues d'Emma lorsqu'elle se rappela de sa tenue légère.

* * *

Les deux femmes avaient rejoint le bureau en silence. Emma s'était allongée dans le canapé, la tête renversée en arrière sur l'accoudoir alors qu'elle regardait le plafond et Regina avait pris place dans le fauteuil en face d'elle, les jambes croisées malgré sa posture détendue. La Shérif n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de commencer à parler.

\- Personne... Je n'ai jamais raconté ça à personne... Par où commencer ?

La blonde ferma les yeux, cherchant en elle la force de se confier, mais aussi les souvenirs si longtemps refoulés qu'elle avait besoin de faire resurgir.

\- J'ai toujours cru que mes parents m'avaient abandonnés sur le bord de la route à ma naissance... J'ai été directement amenée à un orphelinat même si je ne me souviens pas de cette première arrivée... Presque aussitôt, j'ai été prise en accueil chez un couple n'arrivant pas à avoir d'enfants. J'y ai connu l'amour et l'affection dont tout enfant peu rêver et puis... La femme est tombée enceinte... Je suis devenue inutile... Alors ils m'ont rendue. J'avais trois ans et demi, c'est fou les choses dont on peut se souvenir à cet âge là. Je suis retournée à l'orphelinat, j'ai connu les vêtements troués, trop grands, trop petits. J'ai connu ces couvertures qui grattes et l'absence de chauffage. Et puis je suis retournée dans le système des familles d'accueil... Arriver quelque part où personne ne se souciait de moi, juste de l'argent qui venait avec, avant d'être rendu quelques mois plus tard et tout recommencer. Encore et encore.

La blonde prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer, Regina suspendue à ses lèvres.

\- Et puis il y a eu les mauvaises familles, celles qui oubliaient de me nourrir, celles qui me faisaient dormir sur une couverture à même le sol... Et ensuite, ma dernière famille. J'avais 15 ans quand j'y suis entrée. Le père buvait et avait besoin de moi pour payer ses bières... La mère était partie quelques semaines plus tôt avec les gosses, il avait bien oublié de prévenir le système alors il m'a eu quand même. Parfois il se contentait de cuver dans un coin et de me faire lui acheter son alcool, et puis des fois, quand la bière manquait, il se défoulait sur moi...

La respiration de Regina se coupa à cet instant. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé...

\- J'ai appris à encaisser les coups, à me placer de telle manière que rien de trop grave ne m'arrive... Et puis j'ai appris à voler. Mes premiers vols ont été pour ses bières, pour qu'il arrête de taper...

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Emma sans qu'elle puisse la retenir.

\- Au début ça a suffit, mais ça a vite repris... J'ai dû commencer à voler pour vivre, j'ai commencé à traîner le soir à fréquenter des garçons peu recommandables qui m'ont appris à survivre dans la rue... Et quand j'ai eu 17 ans et demi, j'ai trouvé l'endroit où il cachait mes papiers... Je les ai récupérés et je me suis enfuie. Je suis partie le plus loin possible, volant des voitures pour accélérer ma fuite et quelques mois plus tard, j'ai rencontré Neal...

Emma parla longtemps, ne cachant rien à Regina. Elle lui expliqua sa vie de hors la loi avec Neal, le père de Henry. Elle lui raconta son arrestation, sa douleur en se sentant trahi. Elle lui relata l'accouchement, menottée à son lit d'hôpital. Elle lui parla de sa sortie, de sa rédemption et de sa nouvelle vie. Elle ne cacha rien, rien du tout. Il était 4h du matin passé lorsque les deux femmes étaient partie se coucher après cette dernière phrase de Regina.

\- Je viendrais demain.

* * *

Regina se réveilla en sursaut ce matin là. Il était rare qu'elle rêve, ou du moins s'en souvienne, mais cette nuit son songe avait été tout sauf agréable. Elle s'était vue spectatrice de l'enfance d'Emma. Elle avait observé la petit filles dans les couloirs froids et bondés de l'orphelinat. Elle l'avait vu toujours seule dans un coin de la cour de récréation. Elle l'avait regardé faire et défaire ses valises un nombre incalculable de fois avec des mains tremblantes. Elle l'avait vu rationner son peu de nourriture pour tenir jusqu'à la fin du mois. Elle l'avait observé alors que cette homme, sale et sans visage, levait la main sur elle, frappant plus fort à chaque fois... Et puis elle s'était réveillée, le visage en sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre et une boule de feu dans la main. Elle avait voulu la jeter à cet homme, elle avait voulu protéger la petite blonde, celle qui était devenue cette femme qu'elle avait détesté avant de la respecter. Regina savait que ce qu'elle avait vu n'était pas réel, bien que fort proche du passé de la Shérif, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Si elle n'avait pas lancé sa malédiction, rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé à Emma...

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait prévu pour la blonde... Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, mais lorsqu'elle avait appris que seule la fille de Snow pourrait briser le sort auquel elle avait dédié sa vie, elle avait prévu un moyen d'empêcher ça. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, elle n'était pas sans cœur, et certainement pas assez maléfique pour prendre égoïstement la vie d'un enfant. D'un adulte oui, mais pas d'un enfant. Alors elle avait demandé à ses garde de lui ramener le bébé, sans rien laisser filtrer de ses intentions. Si Charming ne l'avait pas envoyé dans le Maine via armoire enchantée, Emma serait devenue sa fille. Oui, Regina avait prévu d'élever l'enfant de sa pire ennemie. C'était un plan parfait. La blonde ainsi choyé par la Maire n'aurait jamais désiré rompre son maléfice et Regina aurait pu la surveiller à loisir. En même temps, elle aurait pu savourer le fait d'avoir volé une autre partie du bonheur de Snow, mais tout cela n'était qu'accessoire...

Si son plan avait marché, si seulement, Emma n'aurait rien connu du Système et des orphelinats. Elle serait resté chez elle, elle aurait grandit au chaud, aimé et protégée comme Henry avait pu l'être à sa place... Si seulement...

Mais si cela était arrivé... Regina se mit à réfléchir un peu plus loin, si tout ça s'était produit, son fils ne serait même pas né et elle n'aurait jamais eu la joie de l'élever... Et Emma... Emma aurait été sa fille et cette idée la rendait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ? La Reine déchue referma les yeux un instant et elle comprit, ou plutôt elle cessa de se leurrer, toute cette haine ne voulait dire qu'une chose... Elle avait des sentiments pour son irritante Shérif.

* * *

Emma rentra du travail plus tôt que d'habitude, elle avait pensé à quelque chose en attendant désespérément un appel lui rappelant qu'elle servait à quelque chose dans cette ville, et elle s'était donc dépêchée pour pouvoir en parler avec Regina. La blonde n'avait même pas eu le temps de sonner qu'une voix s'était élevée de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Entrez Miss Swan...

Elle était donc entrée et avait suivit le bruit de la cafetière pour retrouver la brune dans sa cuisine.

\- Comment as-tu...

\- Votre danger sur roues fait un bruit infernal lorsque l'on a la fenêtre ouverte.

En disant ça, Regina avait désigné la vitre entrebâillée au dessus du four.

\- Lorsque Daisy va aux toilettes, elle est bien plus odorante que Miss Swan.

La Reine déchue s'était retournée en disant ça et Emma avait enfin pu remarquer la petite boule de poils noirs coincée sous le bras de Regina.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous rentrée si tôt ?

\- En dehors du fait qu'il ne se passe jamais rien dans cette ville ?

La brune haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Depuis que ta malédiction a été brisée en tout cas...

Regina ne répondit pas, attendant qu'Emma se décide à lui dire la véritable raison de son retour.

\- Je me suis rendu compte que nous n'avions personne pour garder Henry ce soir... Avant je l'aurais laissé à Mary-Margaret, mais maintenant il en est hors de question, et Ruby sort avec nous ce soir donc...

\- Laissez-moi vous interrompre Miss Swan. J'ai déjà appelé le Dr Hopper qui m'a annoncé être ravi de s'occuper de notre fils ce soir et m'a promis de le récupérer à la sortie de cours pour nous laisser le temps de nous préparer à notre soiré.

\- Oh...

La brune sourit devant l'air surpris mais rassuré de l'autre femme.

\- Vous pensiez vraiment que la célèbre Evil Queen aurait oublié ce genre de détails ?

\- Non, mais...

\- Je suis resté en contact avec le Dr Hopper, il m'aide à éviter de retomber du côté obscure et il connaît bien Henry. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

En disant ça, Regina avait fermé la fenêtre avant de sortir de la pièce pour se diriger vers son bureau avec sa chatonne sous le bras... Et une Shérif derrière elle...

* * *

Les deux femmes avaient passé un moment ensemble, à lire pour Emma et à remplir des papier en caressant Daisy pour Regina. Puis, la chatonne avait voulu jouer et les cheveux de la blonde avaient été comme un cadeau de Noël en avance pour elle. Une fois la fauve fatigué, Emma avait quitté le bureau pour se préparer. Elle avait enfilé une robe rouge, elle savait que cette couleur la mettait toujours en valeur. Sa tenue était moulante et assez semblable à celle qu'elle avait porté le jour de sa rencontre avec Henry. Enfin, si on oubliait l'absence de manches qui rendait le décolleté plus plongeant... Elle avait associé le tout à une paire de talons noirs pas trop haute, Regina et sa petite taille ne supporteraient pas qu'elle la dépasse trop, et d'une pochette assortie. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules en de grosses boucles bien dessinées et son maquillage n'était ni trop présent, ni trop léger, juste ce qu'il fallait. Pour habiller l'ensemble, elle arborait enfin une paire de grosses boucles d'oreilles en argent et un collier rendant son décolleté plus discret.

Une fois prête, la Shérif était descendu pour tomber nez à nez avec Regina qui l'attendait devant la porte, son trench à la main. La brune avait choisit une robe bleue nuit dont le décolleté n'avait rien à envier à celui d'Emma mais cachant plus ses jambes. Ses bijoux brillaient par leur quasi-absence, laissant les yeux magnifiquement maquillés de la brune, à eux seuls, illuminer sa tenue. En la voyant, Emma était presque tombé dans les escaliers avant de se reprendre en s'accrochant à la rambarde. Une fois en bas, les mots étaient sortis tout seuls de sa bouche.

\- Tu es magnifique...

Regina avait légèrement rougi avant de lui répondre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus pour une fois Miss Swan.

Un sourire sans fin avait étiré les lèvres de la blonde à ce compliment dissimulé et elle avait enfilé son manteau avant de suivre l'Evil Queen dans la nuit.

* * *

Pour une fois, c'était Emma et Regina qui étaient arrivées les premières et avaient gardé une table dans le très bondé Rabbit Hole. Ruby, dans une robe rouge indécemment courte, et Belle, dans un charmant ensemble vert pale, étaient arrivées quelques minutes plus tard et la première tournée avait été pour la serveuse. Le fait que Regina et Emma tournent aux shots avait sûrement aidé à décontracter l'atmosphère et tout le monde avait été surpris lorsque l'ancienne Reine avait commencé à rigoler et à participer activement à la conversation, utilisant sa célèbre répartie plus pour blaguer que pour blesser comme à son habitude. Belle n'avait pris que deux cocktails avant de passer au non alcoolisé et Ruby enchaînait les boissons fortes sans broncher. Les deux brunes se surprenaient à apprécier la présence de Regina plus qu'elles ne l'auraient pensé. Débarrassée de la pression, l'ancienne Reine était une femme charmante, intelligente et drôle, un mélange que l'on trouvait trop rarement à Storybrooke...

* * *

Regina et Emma avaient décidé de rentrer avant Ruby et Belle, les premières étant dans un état d'ébriété bien plus avancé que les deuxièmes, et elles avaient donc commencé à arpenter les rues de Storybrooke en se tenant, ou plutôt s'écroulant, l'une sur l'autre afin de se maintenir debout. Elles n'avaient pas pris leur voiture pour venir, préférant le taxi, et avec une dose d'alcool pareil dans leur système, aucune des deux ne se souvenaient de comment diable fonctionnait un portable. Alors elles marchaient, en riant, en titubant et en trébuchant. Il fallait traverser toute la ville pour passer du Rabbit Hole à la maison de la Maire, soit une marche d'un peu moins d'une heure. Dans leur état, il leur en fallut deux et demi pour rentrer, mais l'air frais et l'exercice avaient eu un effet remarquable sur les deux jeunes femmes qui marchaient maintenant droit. L'alcool qui coulait encore dans leur veines les rendaient joyeuses, mais elles était conscientes de leur environnement et de leur actions, juste légèrement moins inhibée. En fait elle étaient juste comme il fallait pour ce qui allait suivre, assez décontractée et heureuse pour tenter, espérer et y arriver.

Emma avait finit par arracher le sac de Regina de ses mains pour trouver les clefs sur lesquelles l'ancienne Reine semblait incapable de mettre la main et les avait récupéré en un instant avant d'ouvrir la porte. Regina était entrée la première en récupérant son sac à main avec un regard meurtrier qui n'avait plus rien d'intimidant pour la blonde. Puis Emma avait suivit et fermé la porte derrière elles. Elle étaient montées en silences à l'étage avant de s'arrêter devant la chambre de Regina, la première du couloir. Aucune des deux n'avait parlé, se contentant de regarder fixement l'autre dans les yeux. Le temps s'était écoulé ainsi sans qu'elles ne scient du regard, les secondes devenant minutes, s'épaississant. Et puis Regina avait fait un pas, un seul, et son corps s'était trouvé à quelques centimètres de celui de la blonde. Les yeux d'Emma étaient descendus sur les lèvres de la brune pendant un instant presque imperceptible avant de se plonger à nouveau dans ses yeux.

\- Emma...

Regina avait murmuré ce prénom en avançant légèrement son visage vers celui de la Shérif, fouillant ses grand yeux verts. Elle put voir un frisson parcourir l'échine de la blonde en entendant son prénom prononcer pour la première fois par ces lèvres dont elle rêvait. C'était peut-être ça qui l'avait fait réagir, ou bien le regard brûlant de Regina, ou alors l'ambiance générale de la soirée. C'était même sûrement un peu tout ça...

\- Oh et puis merde !

Emma avait agrippé le cou de la brune et l'avait attirée à elle dans un baiser désespéré auquel l'ancienne Reine avait immédiatement répondu, s'accrochant à la blonde comme à la vie elle-même. Le dos de Regina rencontra un mur sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Les yeux fermés, tous leurs sens dirigés vers l'autre, vers la sensation de leurs lèvres enfin réunies, aucune des deux ne vit la vague d'énergie déferler autour d'elle ni ne sentit le sol trembler sous leurs pieds. Aucune de deux ne vit les signes remarquable du True Love Kiss qui les réunissait, mais cela ne leur importait pas, car à cet instant précis, rien au monde n'aurait pu les rendre plus heureuses.

* * *

Ruby et Belle était restées plusieurs heures au bar, après le départ des deux autres, à simplement parler en buvant un verre. L'alcool n'ayant aucun effet sur elle (à moins de boire un tonneau de vodka), du fait de son statut de Lycan, Ruby ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que lui avait dit Emma la veille. Elle avait cru remarquer quelques regards encourageants de la part de Belle qui semblait apprécier sa tenue, mais elle avait tellement peur de tout rater... Et elle ne voulait vraiment pas faire rater ça...

Lorsque la bibliothécaire avait commencé à fatiguer, elle avait insisté pour qu'elles rentrent en taxi et ce dernier les avait déposé devant la bibliothèque. Ruby était entrée avec elle, elle avait laissé Zip chez Belle. En montant les marches menant à l'appartement, la grande brune avait essayé de rassembler son courage, hésitant encore sur la meilleure façon de faire. Devait-elle parler de ses sentiments à Belle ? L'embrasser ? Ou encore autre chose ? Elle était perdue... C'était le truc de Ruby, et même si elle utilisait encore ce nom, elle était redevenue Red, et Red n'était clairement pas à l'aise avec toutes ces histoires de romance... En tout cas plus depuis qu'elle avait dévoré Peter...

Finalement, Belle avait ouvert la portes et les deux femmes avaient découvert Zip dormant paisiblement dans un panier que la bibliothécaire avait insisté pour acheter. Belle regarda le petit animal endormi un instant avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur de le réveiller, tu peux rester dormir si tu veux...

Les yeux de Ruby se firent plus sombre et elle sentit son loup hurler en elle, faisant vibrer tout son corps.

\- Belle... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

La petite brune s'était rapproché jusqu'à poser ses deux mains sur les bras de Red, faisant frissonner tout son être, et avait plongé ses yeux bleus dans les iris presque noirs de la serveuse.

\- Pourquoi ?

La question était innocente, mais la voix de Belle beaucoup moins. Elle était hésitante, séductrice, mais en rien innocente... Le visage de Ruby de rapprocha de celui de son amie et elle ferma les yeux en sentant l'odeur de la bibliothécaire chatouiller un peu plus ses narines si sensibles. Si ça continuait, elle risquait de perdre le contrôle et de faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait.

\- Belle...

Et finalement c'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas. La petite brune s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds et ses lèvres avait frôlé celles de Ruby, libérant la louve qu'elle essayait de contenir. Les mains de la serveuse s'étaient glissées dans les cheveux de Belle pour l'attirer plus à elle et faire durer ce contact pour lequel elle avait tant hésité. C'était un baiser tendre, doux et patient, un baiser comme Red l'avait rêvé adolescente et comme Belle avait pu le lire dans les livres. Une vague d'énergie déferla autour d'elles alors que Ruby serrait la petite brune un peu plus contre elle. Elles en eurent toutes deux conscience, mais aucune n'ouvrit les yeux, préférant profiter de cet instant et de leur premier baiser, leur True Love Kiss.

* * *

Aucun des deux couples ne sut que leurs baisers respectif s'étaient produit au même instant. Peut-être était-ce la raison de ce qui avait suivit, la plus puissante des magies multiplié par deux. Peut-être était-ce à cause d'Emma, la sauveuse. Peut-être était-ce à cause de Regina, la source. Peut-être était-ce un peu de tout ou au contraire totalement indépendant de cette coïncidence, mais la vie des habitants de Storybrooke venait de changer à l'instant ou quatre âmes sœurs avaient retrouvé leur moitié.

* * *

La seule chose qui força Regina à rompre son baiser avec Emma ne fut pas le manque d'air ou la réalisation de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Non, ce fut la sensation des petites griffes de sa chatonne, totalement paniquée, qui venait de remonter le long de sa jambe et commençait à arriver vers son ventre. Elle s'était donc écartée de la blonde en attrapant Daisy pour la serrer contre elle, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu la mettre dans cet état. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de jeter un œil autour d'elle que le hoquet de surprise d'Emma raisonnait dans ses oreilles. La blonde n'en croyait pas ses yeux, devant elle se tenait non plus Regina, mais l'Evil Queen dans toute sa splendeur. Vêtue d'une longue robe noire et bleu aux multiples broderies et pierres précieuses, les cheveux coiffés de manière fantastiques et les yeux habillés d'un maquillage charbonneux, sa chatonne dans les bras. La vue était si envoûtante qu'Emma aurait presque pu oublier qu'elle ne se trouvait plus chez la Maire, mais dans ce qui semblait être un palais royale d'une autre époque.

Regina ouvrit les yeux plus grand à la vue de la blonde vêtue d'un pantalon en cuir et d'une chemise de lin blanc tenue par un serre-taille de tissu rouge finement ouvragé, une épée à la ceinture, debout dans son château. Dans SON château ! Elle était de retour...

\- Regina qu'est-ce que... Où sommes nous ?

La brune baissa les yeux pour remarquer sa tenue. Elle aimait cette robe, elle l'avait porté le jour où Snow avait croqué sa pomme...

\- Nous sommes chez moi...

Emma lui lança un regard sceptique.

\- Dans mon palais... En plein cœur de la Forêt Enchantée...

Les yeux de la blonde s'agrandirent alors qu'elle faisait un tour sur elle-même pour mieux apprécier la découverte. Ce faisant, elle se cogna la main dans la garde de son épée et se rendit compte que sa tenue à elle aussi avait changé.

\- Mais... Comment ?

La brune lissa les plis de sa jupe avant de se rapprocher d'Emma.

\- Je ne vois qu'une seule explication...

La blonde lui porta toute son attention.

\- Un True Love Kiss a finit de briser ma malédiction.

Un sourire étira le visage de chaque femme et Regina tendit une main à Emma qui la saisit immédiatement sans jamais quitter les yeux de la brune qui l'avait hypnotisé depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

* * *

À l'autre bout de la forêt, un énorme "What The Fuck !?" sortit de la gorge de Red lorsque ses lèvres quittèrent celle de Belle pour qu'elle se découvre debout au milieu de la cabane de sa grand-mère, serrée contre sa petite brune sous le regard choqué de Granny assise dans son Rocking-chair avec son arbalète à la main et un louveteau à ses pieds.

* * *

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais laissé une fin ouverte à cette story que je pensais reprendre un jour mais ça ne sera sûrement pas le cas puisque je me lance maintenant dans le Fandom The 100 avec le Clexa !  
> Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire cette fic et n'hésitez pas à venir me voir sur itsadoucifyingworld.tumblr.com


End file.
